The Cruise
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: When Mitchie and Alex's moms decided to take their girls on a cruise, friendships turn into something more. Demena, Delena, Semi Demi Selena
1. Day One

**Okay so I had an idea for a long chapter story…what I mean by this is they'll be longer than my previous Demena's….like much longer, but if you prefer shorter ones then just tell me, there will be only seven chapters…PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy!**

~Cruise: Day One~

It's Saturday afternoon and I'm still laying in bed. I'm tired. I can't move. All day yesterday Mitchie and her mom dragged me along with them to go shopping for an all girls cruise we were going on. I mean guys were going as well but not with us. Mitchie tried on numerous outfits and changed into numerous bikinis while I sat and watched her switch from one thing to the next. I'm not trying to drown this out and make it boring because the entire day wasn't like that. Whenever Mitchie came out with a short skirt I would stare at her legs and smile stupidly at her before nodding my head when she asked, "do I look okay?" I wanted to yell at her and say "hell yeah, you're hot," but friends don't do that. I mean some friends do but when both friends who are madly crazy over each other and don't want to ruin a friendship we don't do that, it's a rule.

"Alex we have to be at the airport in four hours, put all your clothes in your suitcase and get dresses please," I hear my mom before I open my eyes and turn towards my room door. She's already dressed in some jeans and a red top, her hair pinned into a ponytail. I wave her away before pulling my pillow over my head. She scoffs at me before walking away. I'm just too tired to do anything, but then again this cruise is going to be fun, because not only are Mitchie and me sharing a room but we'll be spending seven days and six nights together at sea, what could be any more romantic. But then again Mitchie's the one who always gets scared of being away from land, she always believes that an iceberg will find us like in the titanic and sink us, but hello! We're only going to be heading south, the further south, the hotter it gets.

"Alex Russo!" I hear my mom say. I bet she has her hands on her hips, shaking back and forth. I remove my pillow from my face and stare at her and she's doing exactly that. It figures, she's so easy to translate. I sit up pushing myself up on my hands before yawning. "Mitchie and her mother will be over in forty minutes, I expect you to be dressed so we can head to the ship," my mom gets out. At the menton of Mitchie's name a smile comes over my face, my mother ignores it before walking over to my suitcase. She's always telling me to do something but when I actually get up to do it she tells me it's okay and that she'll do it. Oh well, I pull myself off my bed and stumble over a notebook before placing my hands onto the wall.

"I'm good..I'm good," I say as I spot Max in the doorway.

"Ha, you know you should of fell, that would have been funny, oo do it again and let me record you," I hear my little brother say before I shut the door in his face. Brothers!

"What are you wearing so I'll know not to pack it?!" I hear my mother speak to me. I point at my computer desk where some shorts and a top sit, right along with some knee socks and my converse. "Oh well get dressed you have thirty minutes," she tells me.

"I know, I know"

"And Alex!"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up please, we have to get all of this into the truck"

"Okay, okay..fine," I call out before making my way into the bathroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I climb out of the shower and begin placing lotion over my body. I take in a look at my shape before smiling at myself and trying to ruffle up my wet hair.

"Well hello gorgeous, who are you?" I ask myself giggling before I pull on my underwear and bra before my clothes soon follow. "Alex, I do declare that you are the hottest girl in this bathroom," I laugh before tossing my towel into the hamper and strolling back into my room only to spot Mitchie sitting on my bed. Her legs were folded, hair curled and smile as wide as ever.

"I see you're talking to yourself again, you know I think they have a cure for it"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah its called an asylum"

"Well I don't take any medicine unless it has the word Mitchie in the front of it," I laughed as Mitchie's smile faded and she narrowed her eyes at me. We both promised to stop flirting with each other, but then again how could I not? She's my hot best friend who knows how crazy I am for her and she still rejects me.

"This cruise is going to be fun, I guess we're sharing a room," I tell her.

"What? I thought you were going to be with your mom and I was going to be with mine?"

"Yeah, that's how it was at first but I told my mom that she can't take two best friends and let them spend the entire day together just to rip them apart at bed time"

"Alex"

"What?"

"Never mind, we have to get downstairs"

"Carry me I'm tired" I say before falling onto my bed in front of Mitchie. She stares at me as my hair falls over my face, sticking to my cheeks. Then she begins brushing my hair away slowly before placing her hand over my ear.

"Carry yourself"

"But I'm so weak"

"Really?"

"I know, your kiss will save me"

"Uh huh"

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art tho Romeo"

"Alex stop playing, we have to get to the ship," Mitchie hops off the bed and places her fingers between mine, tugging on my arm. I'm just trying to savor the contact that has caused my ear and now my fingers to burn. I pull myself up as Mitchie releases me. I grab one suitcase and she grabs the other.

"You first," I say smiling.

"I don't think so, I don't think I'm comfortable with you staring at my butt"

"I don't stare, I just observe"

"That's still staring"

"No this is staring," I say dropping my suitcase handle and running over to her. I grab her right wrist and pull her a bit forward before going behind her.

"Stop Alex," she laughed before I removed my hand from her wrist and dropped it on her waist before pushing my chest into her back, My chin rested on her shoulder and I gripped her waist tight. "Alex.." Mitchie whispered this time before smiling.

"GIRLS, WE HAVE TO GO," I hear my mom yell as Mitchie plucked my fingers from her side. I shrug before kissing her cheek and running back to my bag pulling it into the hall. Mitchie follows a while after before we meet our moms at the bottom step.

"Okay Shorts, skirts, shoes, lotion, underwear, swimwear, socks, hair supplies, journal, cameras, different colored suitcases, towels, nail-polish, and everything else that I packed!"

"Check, check, a million times check, can we go now, god you people are going to make us late," I laugh before heading out of the house. I know my mom is staring at me with horrid eyes but I don't care, its fun to mess with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………

We've been in the car for about half an hour. Mitchie has made it clear that she wants me to keep my distance. In the middle of us sits her laptop in its bag followed by her stuffed teddy bear, that I gave her might I add, and my mom's purse.

"So are the room close together?" I ask before Ms. Torres turns to me.

"Should be, I think they might be next to each other, We have room two hundred and you girls have room two hundred and two, so maybe there across from each other." I nod at her answer before turning to Mitchie. She's staring at me, her eyes are soft.

"What?" I whispered before she unsnapped her seatbelt and came closer moving the things in the middle to her spot. I was surprised at this, but I just smiled before she strapped herself in.

"Don't think just because we're sharing a room something is going to happen"

"What? Mitch….that didn't even cross my mind, but now that we're on the matter"

"Nothing," Mitchie said as I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you in the middle I need my space, mom Mitchie's touching me," I say out loud practically laughing because as kids we'd always say who was touching who.

"Well we're here now," I hear my mom reply before Mitchie unsnaps her belt again and crawls over into my lap. She begin pressing the button to lower the window but its hard for me to even take in anything else except her. The skirt that she's wearing is moving up her legs, her hand is sitting on mine and her face is so beautiful from that angle. I use my free hand that sat on the side of me to place on her thigh. She jumped a bit before I placed my head on her back. I didn't want her to look at me because she'll tell me to stop. I ran my fingers in circles on her leg before her hand tapped mine hard. When I was trying to pull my hand away I brushed up her leg even more going a bit under her skirt. I could feel her body tense up and her legs tighten before I pulled back and placed my hand to my side. My heart was pounding in my ears as my mom parked and looked back at us.

"Mitchie get down, we have to get the bags," my mom called to us as our parents left the truck and headed to the back leaving Mitchie still in my lap.

"Sorry," I whispered as Mitchie nodded and opened the door before walking to the back. I swear I thought she would hit me or something, although her hits never did hurt, but I mean come on, I was feeling her up…and she didn't stop me. I smiled at the thought of that before Mitchie came back and pulled me from the car. I almost landed on my face it I didn't have my hands out in front of me.

"What was that for?" I semi-yelled as she raised her eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and dusted my hands off before slamming the truck door and grabbing my bags. It was now almost three and the ship was leaving at four.

"Okay um Mitchie and I will check our stuff in and then you and Alex," Ms. Torres tells me and my mom who nods. We all walk side by side to the ship. My mom on the far left, Mitchie's mom, me and her. I don't know why but I kept looking at her from the side of my eye, smiling before looking down at her legs. She must of saw me because she turned to stare at me before her hand came over and tapped my shoulder.

"Now what was that for?" I whispered.

"Just because," she answered.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

My mom and I sat at the ship entrance for ten minutes until Mitchie and her mom returned with out laminated tags. A few minutes ago we all checked in our luggage and took a picture. They were laminated with number and handed to us.

"Okay these are used to get into any area of the ship including your rooms, don't take them off your neck. Vending machine money is on here, as well as your pass for the game room and dinner and breakfast stuff.." Ms. Torres was talking for a good five minutes before we began making our way onto the ship. Some guys had our bags and were carrying them to our rooms. I followed my mom and Mitchie to our room.

"Oh no, our room is three doors from yours," my mom said as I smiled. I didn't need her that close to me anyway, I had enough of it at home. Everything on the ship was white and gold. The floors were some weird white color with swirls running through them. The lights hung from the ceiling, all gold with something sparkling from them. The halls were white but the doors to the room were gold with silver coloring for the room numbers. My mom pushed open our room door and the thing was huge. When we first walked in there was a medium sized kitchen that we didn't need with all the fixings. The bathroom was right across from it, a large glass shower, a Jacuzzi tub next to it, a gold platted sink and toilet and toilet paper with small gold dolphins. The front room was next, it had two large sofas sitting across from one another, both in a trying to be gold color with a table in the middle, glass with a gold dolphin. A large big screen television with different games and things hooked up to it and further back was the room. It held only one bed. I turned to Mitchie who held her hand out before she dropped it.

"Well only one bed, oh yeah the couches let out," I heard my mom say.

"Mitchie and I aren't sleeping on a couch, we'll just share the bed, it's a king size anyway," I smiled as my mom nodded. The bed was indeed a king sized one. The covered were golden with towel creating a dolphin, go figure. Pictures of golden dolphins hung everywhere. A television in front of the bed and two chairs next to a small table.

"You know where our room is, we'll check at the ship in a hour, just get settled," my mom said before kissing my head. I hated when she did that, especially in front of Mitchie, I rolled my eyes and closed the door when she left.

"So I guess this means we're married now," I laugh as Mitchie crossed her arms.

"One bed? Just one?"

"I think they have the room with two beds, oh well, it'll be fine"

"It would if I wasn't sure you'd try to harass me"

"Mitchie you hurt my feelings, I would never harm you"

"So you say"

"I'm serious, you're the only person in the world who understand me, besides the one person I told that I was gay happened to be gay as well," I said hopping onto the neatly made bed.

"Go figure."

"Hey maybe we should go to the pool today"

"I don't want to"

"Why not? Maybe they'll be cute boys,"

"Really" Mitchie blinked and I knew she was being sarcastic.

I plopped down onto my butt before laying down and staring at the ceiling. Small gold sparkled sat everywhere in the thing, followed by..guess what? Dolphins.

"I think we have the dolphin room"

"What gave it away?"

"I don't know.." I laughed before pulling my hands up to me and placing my face in my left palm staring at Mitchie who was still in the doorway. "Come and sit darling"

"No thank you darling"

"Come on, we're married now, this is our honeymoon"

"Sorry Alex but uh, I want a divorce"

"But we've just got married, at least we can make out"

"Umm nope," Mitchie walked from the room and I waited thinking she'd return. I heard the television click on so I sighed and walked over to the girl. I saw her, her feet on the couch, remote in her hand and her face covered a bit by her hair. I crept behind her, I mean nothing squeaked, you could faintly hear people in the hall though. I slid my hands around her neck from behind, bending down to place my chin on her shoulder.

"…Are you ever going to quit?" I hear her faintly ask.

"Depends, are you ever going to be my girlfriend"

"I told you, I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Just because, now let go." Mitchie asked so I did and climbed over the couch sitting next to her. I turned my face to her and just stared. She faced me and rolled her eyes. I didn't speak or turn. "What?"

"What?" I repeated.

"Huh, you're so overwhelming sometimes"

"I know, but its not my fault, your hotness is overwhelming"

"That's good to know"

"It is," I answered before making my eyes drop to her lips. I haven't kissed Mitchie in two weeks, that's a long time. A knock came to the door and Mitchie looked away from me.

"Luggage," someone called out. Mitchie got up and so did I.

"Wait what if it's a murder?" I asked as Mitchie's eyes came to mine.

"Oh what if?"

"I mean do you really know it's a luggage man?"

"Do you?"

"I'm serious"

"Me too," Mitchie said as I stopped where I was and she opened the door.

"Luggage," the boy smiled. He looked like a teen about a year or two older than Mitchie and I because in a few months we were both turning seventeen.

"You can just put it anywhere," Mitchie said letting him enter the room. I saw the way he was looking at her. He smiled brightly at her and she did the same, but she was just being nice. He pulled everything in one by one, each time smiling at Mitchie and nodding at me.

"Hey I'm Tyler," the brunette boy said, his green eyes brightening.

"Mitchie, and this is my.."

"Girlfriend Alex"

"Oh cool, I wish my best friend came with me, but then again I'm working"

"No I'm her GIRLFRIEND" I said making the words more clearly combined.

"Oh, umm, cool, I should go, nice meeting you two"

"I'm not your girlfriend Alex"

"She's such a kidder," I said grabbing the doorknob and quickly pushing the boy out.

"Really? If I wanted to make a new friend"

"He likes you, I don't like it"

"Jealous much?"

"Yes, why a matter of fact I am"

"Aww," Mitchie said walking into me before patting my head. "Too bad."

"I'm not a dog," I swatted her hand away before walking over to our things and tossing one onto the sofa.

………………………………………………………………………………………

My mom arrived a while later in her swimming suit, she didn't look as bad as some moms. Her hair was still pinned up but she was wearing a black one piece with matching flip-flops. Ms. Torres was almost identical except she was wearing a dark blue.

"Come on pool time," my mom said.

"But we don't know where anything is around the ship," I answered before my mom handed me a map.

"Pool," she said. "Meet us whenever you get ready," and with that they left us.

"Wow, well looks like we're on our own, lets fine the souvenir shop," I smiled happily.

"Or we can meet them at the pool"

"But I thought you didn't want to go?"

"Well not really but…I'm kind of hungry and it is almost seven"

"Yeah, we should go find the buffet room"

"But we don't know where it is?"

"Uh the map"

"Right," Mitchie said before hopping up. I slid the map onto the shelf in the room and opened the door for her to walk out first, she did and with that we went onto the ship practically blind.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Wow its only seven twenty and its dark," Mitchie whined on the deck.

"Yeah but the stars are out, I think its beautiful, but then again its weird because its summer and it usually stays lighter longer," I say making my way over to the railing.

"Alex stop, don't go that close"

"Mitchie I'll be fine"

"No don't come back next to me"

"Why? Are you scared?" I grinned at her as she studied my face.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you"

"What am I going to do fall over?"

"Please just, come back," her hand stretched out to mine, I couldn't say no. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to where I was and pushed her body into the railing. Of course she screamed but I placed my hands under her arms and held onto the railing, her back pushed into my chest before she closed her eyes. I could feel her shaking.

"Mitchie calm down, I told you I would not let anything happen to you"

"This is mean Alex," she said shakily before I slid my hands onto hers that still sat on the railing.

"Maybe, but look at it this way, nothing bad happened yet," and with that she slowly opened her eyes and looked out at the water. She was still shaking but I felt like I could protect her in my arms, and maybe she felt the same way. Her hands turned up and pushed into mine, her palm pressed hard against my skin before her fingers closed.

"This is still mean"

"But?"

"But…I guess its not that bad…but can we like..still move away?" she asked as I nodded and stepped back. She was still connected to me until we heard foot steps and she let go before we stepped closer towards the middle of the deck.

"Ladies dinner is served," a man in a black suit spoke.

"We kind of don't know where anything is," I answered.

"Oh well, take that hall and go straight down until you can't anymore and turn right, you'll see the dinning room because of the many people and large double doors," the man said, we thanked him and left. Mitchie was still a bit scared I guess because she slid her fingers between mine as we made it to the dinning hall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

We met our moms who of course were worried sick and sat next to them. They were back in the clothes we left the city in.

"Mitchie actually went up to the railing," I said biting into my shrimp before the girl looked at me.

"Really?" her mother asked as Mitchie nodded. I was a bit upset that it was me, my mom to my left, Ms. Torres to my right and Mitchie across from me. "Well I believe that is a step to facing your fear."

"Oh I faced some fear today," Mitchie said staring at me, I cracked a smile as dessert came to the table and I pushed my plate away from me.

"So girls are you coming to our room for a movie or?"

"Its up to Mitchie," I said. It sounded a bit awkward because when was something either of us did up to the other one.

"Well honey?" her mother asked.

"Um, I'm tired," Mitchie answered. I was a bit relieved because I really didn't want to watch a movie. We ate desert and chatted for a while before out moms walked us back to our room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

We were back in out room, just Mitchie and me. I laid on my back on one sofa, stretched out, and Mitchie sat on the end near my feet. Whatever she was watching on television was boring, and not just change the channel boring, but put you to sleep boring.

"Mitchie….Please…Change…The…Channel," I said yawning between each word.

"This is actually good"

"You know what would be even better?"

"I'm not sure that I want to know," she said as I sat up and stared at her. The room was dark so only the television screen played light over our faces.

"Fine, I'm going to bed"

"Okay"

"Aren't you gonna' come with me?"

"No"

"But Mitch we're married"

"I told you I want a divorce"

"Well I'm not giving you one, I love you," I guess after saying that she didn't know what to say because she stayed quiet. Her face stayed on the screen. "Don't you love me? I love you!" She turned to me and her eyes went over my face a few times.

"Alex…" she whispered.

"Say you love me"

"Alex"

"Why won't you say it"

"Because I do love you, and you know it…I just..we can't play like this anymore"

"Why not?" she didn't say anything so I leaned closer into her. My eyes never left her face. Her eyes lowered and when she did that I just slid my hand up to her chin and raised her eyes to mine. I leaned in closer, nothing was beating, nothing was burning but once my lips met hers the static flew. I laid my other hand on the side of her waist and fell into her more. Mitchie willingly leaned back, her head falling onto the arm of the couch. I don't know how she did it but she slid her leg a bit further up, my lips pressed against hers hard, mine began to burn. Her breathing came in sync with mine before I pressed my tongue onto her skin, begging for entrance. That's when Mitchie's eyes opened and she stared up at me. Her hands came up tot my stomach and she pushed up and I went back.

"No means no Alex, so just stop it," she whispered to me before making her way from the couch and into the room. She closed the door and when I tried to enter it was locked, yeah I was pissed but then again it was always tomorrow.

**Okay so yeah, I'll see what I can do for the upcoming chapters, I'm stalling because I don't want NEW GIRL to end, but it must, so I must get to writing it. I wanted it to be up yesterday but we'll see about today, no promises though…but today or tomorrow for sure! PLEASE REVIEW. Also I noticed that I like writing from Alex's P.O.V, its something I need to break away from.**


	2. Day Two

**First off…all of you guys are being too nice, but I do try to make my stories as best as I can. Stupid mistakes make me mad though, at the end of the story I posted two that I can't seem to stop doing. Anyway thanks to everyone and I mean even though you might think I don't mean you, I do, for reading and reviewing this because even if you say "its good" it puts a smile on my face. The longer reviews have me bouncing off my seat, I'm seriously like smiling and giddy and when I receive reviews I want to go into the next chapter right away…yeah I'm crazy, but you like it…Also its longer than the first chapter..yikes.**

~Day Two~

I was laying on the couch all night, my legs were hurting when I opened my eyes. The room was pitch dark until I heard humming and Mitchie opened the room door. I gathered up my strength and pushed myself up on my arms to stare at her. At first she didn't notice but once she flicked on the light switch where I was laying she jumped a bit before staring at me.

"Thanks for locking me out of OUR room"

"No problem," Mitchie said as I watched her shimmy across the floor. "We have breakfast in twenty, maybe you should get dressed."

"You see I would but mornings aren't my thing," I called out falling back onto my back before covering my eyes.

"But Alex, oh come on" I heard her say but I still ignored her. "Fine," was the last word I heard before a loud banging noise came through the room. I looked up narrowing my eyes at where Mitchie was standing. Between her fingers were two lids from a pot and pan.

"Stop that"

"Not until you get up"

"Mitchie I mean it"

"Or what? You'll glare me to death?" After she said that I hopped out of the bed and ran after her, she laughed before dropping the lids and hopping onto the counter. Once I reached her she fell off on the other side before running towards the sofa. One, I was still tired, and two, my ears were ringing.

"MITCHIE," I yelled, not angrily but I was a bit frustrated. She was running in an all white sundress that had a thin pink string wrapping around the middle and going into a bow at the back. She hopped onto the couch I was sleeping on before I made it to the other side and stretched my arm out for her but she just slid over, and I fell into the soft covers face first. "I'm going to kill you."

"I want to see you try"

"Ugh," I rose myself up as fast as I could and just before Mitchie tried to hop off the let out sofa I grabbed her waist and we both fell backwards, me of course falling onto the bed first with her landing on top of me. I quickly shifted my body weight so she could fall to the side of me before climbing on top of her, holding down her wrist and narrowing my eyes at her. She was laughing, but I really didn't see what was funny.

"At least your up now"

"That was so not cool"

"What? I didn't want you to miss breakfast," she said between catching her breath as I stared at her. That's when something in my head clicked that I was on top of her and my fingers began tingling, damn it.

"Never, ever in a million years wake me up like that"

"But I already did," she was still laughing so I decided to stop her laughter, and that's right I put my mouth over hers. I could feel her hands move around mine but she couldn't really get a good grip since my fingers were holding her wrists down. I pulled back and rose my eyebrow as Mitchie frowned.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Get off Alex"

"But I don't want to"

"I'm serious get off"

"Can I kiss you again first"

"Do you even have to ask?" I knew what she meant but I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. Our skin warming up as I pushed our bodies a bit closer together. I felt Mitchie forcefully turn her head.

"ALEX….."

"What you said I could kiss you again"

"When I said do you even have to ask, I meant do you even have to ask because of course you couldn't"

"Oh," I stared up at the room door before Mitchie moaned. "What was that for?"

"Get off"

"What was that moan for"

".," I heard her cry out before I decided it was best, only for her, if I moved. Once I sat up next to Mitchie her fingers came into my shoulder and I was pushed onto the hard floor. "Next time stop and I mean it," I heard her say. I was looking up at the ceiling before I pushed myself up on my palms and saw Mitchie getting ready to put the couch back into place.

"This should be a crime what you're doing to me"

"And what's that?"

"You're teasing me, your not suppose to lead people on and then like…not go through with it, I mean come on Mitchie"

"I want you to know that after all that playing you were doing we only have at least ten minutes before breakfast and we have to go to meet your mom and mine"

"Oh yeah, change the subject," I said before Mitchie brushed her fallen hair behind her ear. She walked over from the other side and stretched her hand out at me. "Like I'm going to fall for that one"

"I'm just about to help you up"

"No thanks, the last few times I accepted your hand you rejected me and made me fall, just like when we got married, you rejected me and still made me fall head over hills for you," I said this as I got up from the floor and walked to the room to get dressed.

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I walked out of the bathroom fully clothed spotting Mitchie with her legs folded Indian style on the bed.

"Okay lets go," I said as she looked over at me and her eyes went big.

"You're wearing that?"

"It's a captain's breakfast, I was forced to wear this," I said exposing my dark green sundress similar to Mitchie's to the girl. It was a few inches above the knee, I had strap-up sandals and my hair was laying over my shoulders lightly curled.

"Who forced you?"

"My mom, look can we just go," I asked as Mitchie smiled and nodded before hopping from the bed. We made it to the front door before I grabbed out laminated passed and walked into the hall with Mitchie following behind me. Her arm brushed up against mine a few times leaving heat marks wherever she touched last, then to my surprise her finger fell into mine as we made it through people in the hall. Everyone was dressed up for this early breakfast, I was just staring and smiling at Mitchie dumbly until we made it to our moms room and entered. Mitchie was still holding my hand as we saw her mom standing near the door. Her eyes went down to our hands before she looked at Mitchie.

"Girls you're late, Teresa their here finally," Ms. Torres called out before my mom appeared from a hall fixing her earrings.

"Good lets go, our table is the same one from last night," my mom said before Mitchie and I walked back into the hall. It was weird, I didn't know why she wouldn't let my hand go, her mom didn't say anything and my mom never pays much attention to me so I didn't really care. Mitchie and I often held hands when we were in a big crowd, and well I guess since the ship hall was crowded that this was the reason for the palm to palm, finger to finger action. We arrived in the dining hall only to see everything as bright as last night. All the tables were decorated in gold cloth and the silver wear and dinner wear were white with small golden symbols outlining the edges. Mitchie's mom grabbed her daughter's other hand and lead us to the table before stopping. She sat down and so did I followed by Mitchie and my mom.

"Alex I've never see you in a dress, a skirt maybe but never a dress," Ms. Torres said as Mitchie dropped my hand and placed her napkin on her lap.

"Yeah, SOMEONE, forced me to wear it," I said staring at my mom.

"I think you look gorgeous, and Mitchie is adorable as well," my mom said lifting her menu. I didn't get why there were menus when it was the Captain's breakfast.

"Oh tomorrow night is the dance competition, you know all people type dancing, me and Teresa are gonna' enter, you girls should too," I don't know why Ms. Torres was all chipper for a dance, I mean it was just a dance right?

"Alex Russo does not dance," I said as the same guys from yesterday walked over to our table, placing drinks in front of us. I watched him move around, his eyes didn't leave mine, and from the corner of my eye I saw Mitchie staring at me.

"We'll dance together, it'll be fun," my stomach dropped at that. Hell I think she was being a little too obvious all of a sudden. I turned to my mom but she was still reading her menu.

"Fun," I said sadly before turning away from Mitchie, she was making me feel all weird and crap.

"Oh later on today we'll be outside of Maui, you girls want to Scuba-dive or hang board…"

"I don't know, I mean scuba-diving sounds fun I guess," I answered not really into the entire idea.

"I'd love to scuba-dive," Mitchie called out as out food hit the table. I don't remember ordering anything, but when I wasn't looking the same guy who passed out of drinks asked my mom for the food choices and he handed them to us. I leaned over to Mitchie so I could whisper.

"Are you trying to manipulate me?"

"Sort of"

"Well stop it"

"You do it to me all the time"

"I do not, you never fall for it"

"Well that's true"

"Its not fair, you know I'd do anything for you and yet you…ah" I fell onto the floor not knowing that every time I was talking to Mitchie I was falling forward more. My hand fell into the brunette's lap, almost pulling her dress hard.

"Alexis Marie Russo get off the floor now," my mom called as I raised my eyes above the table to stare at her. She was tapping the cloth with her index finger before I turned to Mitchie who had a small grin on her face with her bottom lip in her mouth. Ii crawled back onto the chair and began turning my dress back to its right position. The waiter boy was smiling at me before walking away.

………………………………………………………………………………………

After breakfast me and my mom parted from Mitchie and her mom to get dressed into out swimming suits.

"Alex you have got to stop being so clumsy," my mom said from the bathroom. We were back in me and Mitchie's room, I was changing in the front room and my mom was putting on her things in the bathroom. I pulled on my bikini bottoms before I pulled on the top. The thing came over my stomach and wrapped around my neck, both pieces sat in a bright orange color, I never would of picked something like this out but just take a wild guess at who got it for me? Yeah Mitchie. I already knew that she'd be in her white bikini, that looked like underwear and a bra, it had different colored striped running down the entire thing. I smiled at the thought of seeing her in it as my mom came out with the same suit she had on the day before.

"So we still didn't get a tour of the ship," I called out as my mom walked over to me.

"Yeah, but we were too busy doing grown up things"

"Right leaving me and Mitchie alone"

"You're right, we shouldn't do that," my mom raised her eyebrow at me and I knew something was going on. I scratched my head.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?"

"I don't know"

"Sure you do Alex"

"I do?"

"Yes, and all I have to say is…."

"Mom you knew?"

"Knew what?"

"Nothing"

"Alex?!"

"What were you about to say?"

"I was going to say be careful"

"Why should I be careful? Of what?"

"Calm down…," my mom stared at me as I swallowed hard. " I just meant just because we're on a cruise doesn't mean there aren't weirdoes on here you know, and you and Mitchie should never leave each others side."

"Oh," I said relieved letting sweat beads form on my forehead.

"Okay lets go," my mom said walking to the door opening it, I brushed my hair all the way back with my hand before passing by my mom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The pool area was huge. There was one large pool at the top of the ship that basically took up the entire deck, with the exception of the chair space. The thing was at least ten stories wide. Mitchie and her mom was sitting on the opposite side of the pool to where me and my mom entered. I mean I could spot the girl from anywhere, she was the one that pulled on my heart. My mom and I walked around the entire thing to the other side, I suggested swimming over but my mom refused, she didn't want to get wet, sun bathing was her thing.

"Okay girls we can hold you passes," my mom said as I handed her mine and Mitchie gave her mom hers. I did that might I add without turning away from Mitchie. Her legs seemed to be way much longer in her bikini then in a skirt. It was weird because it looked like she had a tan, I mean I'm sure I looked like it but she never tanned. How come she looked different in a bikini then in a skirt? My mom prepped herself for tanning by rubbing stuff on her arms and legs before crawling onto her stomach. Ms. Torres did the same, breathing into her towel trying to block her face from the sun. I turned to Mitchie but she wasn't near me anymore. I turned in circles a few times before I spotted her at the juice bar. I ran over to her before stopping at a nearby chair.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't, I had to get a towel"

"Oh, why?"

"I thought I'd sun bath"

"Why?"

"Well…I don't want to get in the water right now, besides its not that chilly or hot so, why not"

"Oh, well…."

"What?"

"I don't know, I thought you wanted to go scuba-diving"

"That's not for another two hours," Mitchie said walking back to our parents. I grabbed her arm and made her face me.

"Mitch what was that at breakfast?"

"What was what?"

"You know the whole, holding onto Alex thing, and making me go crazy thing"

"I was just having fun," she said before looking at my hand. "Can you let go?" I did as she said before watching her head over to our moms. She placed her towel down and I just watched her from a distance before she waved at me. I being the love struck girl I am went over to see what she wanted.

"I guess we could get in the water for like thirty minutes, the game of water-back polo is about to start," Mitchie pointed to the large screen over the pool. I crossed my arms and stared at her.

"I'm suppose to jump when you say so?"

"No, or I could just play with them"

"Ugh, fine," I called out reaching for her hand and dragging her to the pool.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"The Rules of this game is on the big-screen check it out," a life guard said as I stared at them.

No pushing

No diving during the game

Don't let go of your partner

No switching teams

HAVE FUN!!

"So, who's going to be the water person?" I asked already knowing that it was more than likely to be me.

"Mount up," the guy said. That only sent bad thoughts through my head, I mean really naughty ones. I turned to Mitchie before I climbed into the water and she sat on the granite. When the guy said go Mitchie was suppose to jump on my back and I'm suppose to close my eyes and follow her instructions to get to the lifeguard who was Marco. We also weren't suppose to forget to yell "Polo."

"GO, MARCO," the man called out as splashes surrounded me. I closed my eyes before I felt Mitchie's hands slide over my shoulder. Her hand caressed my skin as she pulled me backwards. Her legs made their way across my waist before I rose my hands to grab them, holding her into place. My breathing was getting screwed up, because the stupid cool water was turning warm around me. Mitchie leaned down towards my ear before whispering.

"Go straight," her breath rubbed against my ear making me shake before I took my first step. I swear this game was dangerous. All I could think about was Mitchie, her legs were so smooth and now slippery from the water. I slid my hands more up her leg, I mean it wasn't like I was trying to, but she would of fell and we would have been out.

"POLO," I yelled before taking another step. The water began getting deeper, staring at my waist and making it up to my chest. Mitchie's nails rubbed across my chest a few times, I'm not sure if she knew it but I swear her touches were enough to make me fall.

"Okay stop, now stand here, he's coming this way," Mitchie said as I shook my head, swallowing hard. I could feel her shift her body weight forward, I tried my best to hold onto her without falling myself.

"PO..loooooo," I fell into the water, Mitchie slipping through my grip and me opening my eyes shooting up to the top.

"We won Alex," she said as I stared at her holding onto the lifeguard. He was smiling holding onto Mitchie before I watched him call the game to a quit. I reached for Mitchie's waist plucking her off of him, although he seemed to mind when I did this. I slid my hand between hers under the water as we made it back to the side of the pool.

"Here's your prize, a five hundred dollar shopping gift card for the shops that we'll see when we land on our private island tomorrow," I grabbed the thing and stared at it before Mitchie pulled it from my fingers.

"Thanks," she smiled brightly at the guy, he smiled back. I hated when other flirted with her, but then again she herself was a big flirt.

"Time to tan," I said pulling Mitchie away. We were both soaking wet, me a bit more than she was.

………………………………………………………………………………

We were sitting on the deck for hours, after I got dry I stood up and tapped my mom to turn over before she turned brown. She did so and that's when Mitchie opened her eyes to look at me.

"Mom we're going scuba-diving," I said before grabbing Mitchie's arm. She seemed tired but I didn't care as I pulled her along with me down the steps.

"We don't even know where we're going"

"So, I mean its in the back of the boat, how hard could it be to find?"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

So after me and Mitchie tried walking to the back of the boat for at least forty minutes we gave up and went back onto the surface. Our moms were gone and I could see a island in sight.

"Wow, Maui looks beautiful," Mitchie said before I nodded and followed her over to the railing. I couldn't believe she actually came over, the boat stopped a bit off shore as the sun began setting, or dimming, whatever.

"So, about that dancing thing tomorrow"

"Yeah!"

"Are we partners?"

"Did I say we were partners?"

"I don't know, I think so," I was confused from everything today.

"We could couples dance at the contest"

"What does that mean?"

"…you know Alex sometimes I wonder about you," Mitchie smiled before I nudged her shoulder. More people began crowding around us to stare at the island so we decided to sit on the deck chairs and tan until the sun went down.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

We were sitting off the coast of Maui so everyone piled on deck to see the fireworks the main Landers were going to do for us. Stars were bright in the sky and the fresh ocean smell crept around us. I laid on a pool chair, the one that reclines far back sitting next to Mitchie who had her arms on her shoulders.

"Cold?" I ask as she turned to me before nodding. "I am too, hey mom where did everyone get those blankets from?" I asked my mom who was sitting to the left of me. Mitchie's mom was gone somewhere as my mom sat up and looked around.

"I don't know, oh here comes…"

"Hey guys, look what I've got," Ms. Torres held up dark blue fleece blankets proudly that held the initials _SC,_ standing for the cruise name on them. I grabbed one and my mom pulled one over her before Ms. Torres noticed she only had one left. "Oh, well Mitchie you can have mine," her mom said stretching her arm over me getting ready for her daughter to grab it.

"That's okay, we'll share," I offered, I mean come on, what awesome amazingly, tricky girl wouldn't?

"No thanks Alex," Mitchie said.

"Okay then freeze," I said pulling the thing over me before a few fireworks went off. Everyone walked over to the rail, everyone except me and Mitchie and maybe a few teens off to our far left.

"I was the one that was cold"

"I was too, hey come sit in my lap, I'll keep you warm," I said smiling faintly before she pulled her arms from her shoulder and folded them across her chest.

"Like I'm going to fall for that"

"What? I just don't want you to freeze, its enough cover for the both of us," I pull the thing open and expose my legs. Their shinning blue in the moonlight, as a small wind comes over me. "Hurry Mitch, its cold," I call out before she looks into my eyes before nodding and pushing herself from her chair. I can't believe she's falling for it, but then again she could be really cold. I hold my arms open as she climbs into my lap, her legs sticking to my skin before the coolness of her body makes me shake. Her fingers fall over my wrist and she brings them down over her stomach, closing us into a cocoon.

"See this isn't bad," I said before my legs began to tingle…the surge crept up my body and into my fingers before I shifted a bit in the seat with Mitchie's weight on top of me. She was staring at the fireworks, her eyes didn't connect with mine once, but I wanted them to. I couldn't see our parents anywhere so I took that time to make my move. I plucked my hands from hers although it was a bit hard since every time I moved them she would grab them and force them back into her lap. I placed my hand on her thigh and I felt the same tenseness in her body like I did back in the car. I tapped her leg this time with my right index finger before I placed my left hand onto her other thigh. Mitchie didn't move, she just kept her fingers tight against the cover that hid our chest on down. I had a bit of fun rubbing my hands up and down Mitchie's legs feeling her muscles tighten.

"Alex…" she whispered. I didn't say anything, I was surprised she hadn't stopped me yet. Her legs were so smooth, my hands glided across them with ease. I leaned forward a bit only to see Mitchie biting on her bottom lip and the red and blue and green fireworks lights bouncing off of her face. "Stop," she whispered. It sounded awkward, I mean it didn't sound like she wanted me to stop and well, I didn't want to anyway. I ran my fingers up the side of her body, my hand connected with her swimsuit bottoms on the side and I stopped. My hand stayed where they were.

"Girls lets head in," I heard my mom call from somewhere. I couldn't move, I mean, I was basically rubbing all over Mitchie and everything in me was burning and hearing my mom's voice was a mood killer. The deck was clearing and neither one of us moved. A cough from a small boy made me turn my face, my fingers dropped and Mitchie slowly slid off of my lap. I didn't say anything and neither did she, her eyes met mine. I stood up before wrapping the blanket around me and followed Mitchie back to our room. I was a few feet behind her and so when she made it in she closed the door, making me open it.

"What's your problem?" I ask before dropping the blanket onto the floor.

"My problem? Alex you can't do that..this..you have to stop"

"What am I doing"

"Everything"

"I don't know what everything is," I say making my way into the kitchen before sitting on the counter. My swim suit sticks to the thing as I shift to find a good position.

"How would you like it if I started rubbing all over you?"

"I'd like it, no love it"

"Just…and in front of everyone"

"What? No one saw"

"That's not the point"

"Okay Mitchie I get it, I'm sorry..I'll be careful next time"

"I thought we promised to stop doing things like that"

"We did, and I'm sorry that I can't keep it. Mitchie you don't see yourself the way I do, I love everything about you," I hop off the counter and walk a few inches to where she's standing. "I love your smile, your eyes.." I step closer into her as she steps back. "Your awesome hair that I am so jealous of, but most of all I love you for who you are, we both understand each other,….Mitch we were meant to be"

"Says who?" she asks crossing her arms.

"Says fate," I reply before reaching for her waist. She looks away from me, staring at the television while staying in the same spot. "Now tell me you don't love me?"

"You know I can't"

"So? What's the problem?" I ask as she faces me. Her eyes burning into me, but I don't mind it at all.

"What about this friendship"

"What about it?"

"Are you really willing to risk everything"

"For love? I'm willing to risk my life," I remove her hands from around her chest and step into her more, out hands sitting on the side of us before stepping into her and pressing my lips onto hers. I don't even give her time to protest, but soon she pulls back, our lips popping and our hands parting.

"Ugh, how do you keep doing this?" Mitchie asks, her hand going into the air before she walks towards the sofa.

"What am I doing now?"

"I don't want to rush into anything, and I hope you understand that"

"What would you rush into?"

"If this is how we, mainly you act when we're just friends then how is it going to be if we're something more?"

"Well for one, I'd be a much happier girl," I smile making my way to where Mitchie is before sitting next to her. She pulls her knees into her chest and placed her chin on them.

"Look, Alex you know how much I want to be with you"

"I do? Okay I'll play along, so, what's holding us from happening?"

"All of this, I mean sometimes I can't even stop myself when I'm with you, and you can't stop yourself, I'm not looking to fall too fast"

"But Mitchie, we've both already fallen too fast. We spend almost every waking moment together, we know everything about each other, and the last time I checked we made out like a billion times, and we're still not dating," I say before she folds her legs Indian style. She turns inward to me as I stare at her.

"There's one thing to fall too fast, but there's another when you give someone your heart, mind, body, and soul," I hear her and look down at my fingers. She's really been thinking, and well I haven't.

"Mitch, I would never hurt you"

"Yeah but you'd scare the crap out of me"

"Okay that was once," I said before she raised her eyebrow. "Okay maybe a few times, but that was all for fun, I would never really hurt you"

"….Just….if you can stop….and I mean really stop all of this over the top touchy feely, non-friend type stuff..then I can really think, you know clear my head"

"Clear your head as to what?"

"If I can trust that you can control yourself, then…I'll consider us…going out," I don't know why but when she said that I thought my heart stopped, but then I heard the beat in my ears.

"Wait…so I have to like, not touch you?"

"Yeah"

"Friends touch each other"

"But friends don't feel each other up"

"Its what makes our friendship special," I say creating a heart.

"I mean it, because who know where us acting like that is going to take us"

"…You don't want to say sex do you?" I ask before Mitchie bites her bottom lip and studies my face. Her eyes shifts around me a while before she speaks.

"Yes Alex, before it leads to sex"

"But I wouldn't mi…"

"Alex"

"Huh, Mitchie this is me, I don't know how to be someone else"

"I want you to act the way you did before you told me you were in love with me, and before I told you…the same thing"

"So you want me to oogle you from a distance?"

"What? I want you to be you…and not trying so hard to make "you" into "us."

"We'll see"

"No, that's my condition"

"Well can I have a condition also?"

"Okay"

"If this whole me not being this close to you….I say that you have to allow at least a kiss a day"

"What?"

"Oh come on," I whined.

"Fine"

"Wait that was too easy, I meant two"

"Nope, we should get ready for bed:

"Wait, are you saying I can sleep in the bed with you?"

"..Yeah that's what I'm saying"

"And let me get this clear, I can't touch you?"

"Nope"

"Okay I think I'll sleep out here"

"Why?"

"Oh Mitchie….you don't want to know why, goodnight," I said leaning back until I met the opposite end of the couch. I felt a small shift near my feet before I saw Mitchie above me. She was actually hovering above me, her arms holding her up. She leaned into me, pressing her lips hard against mine. They were warm, it made me tingle and as I raised my hand to hold onto her she pulled back.

"That's your only kiss for today," she smiled before climbing off of me. I watched her make her way over to the room, I could feel a change in the air, the tables turned, Mitchie was going to be playing hard to get, damn it, what did I get myself into.

**First off I hate when I type fast and our = out, it gets on my nerves, just like when I type fast and dressed = dresses. Seriously I need to invent a new keyboard where "S" and "D" although it stands for Demi and Selena won't be together…they confuse me too much. PLEASE REVIEW. Also with the short pieces in the middle, I wrote the end last night and the rest this morning and I was like, this is Hella long, so I shortened it.**


	3. Day Three

**I am sooo mad at myself because NEW GIRL still isn't out. I mean I've been writing but my brain always gets out of the story..I'll work five more hours on it and just post what I have, I never take that long but I have to. Anyway this chapter is a bit spaced in the beginning because of Mitchie's stupid friend thing but it gets hot at the middle and end, and about a sex scene, I don't know yet, we'll see where it goes.**

~Day Three~

I was up most of the night staring at the ceiling, counting the sparkles and so far I was up to nine thousand and forty-eight. I didn't want to think about Mitchie but nothing I did could get her off my mind. I heard the covers ruffle in the room a few times around midnight. I crawled from where I was and opened the room door quietly. Everything was dark, the light from the front room shone on Mitchie's face exposing her dim smile. She looked so peaceful, one leg was under the cover and the other gripped the fabric in place, forcing it to stick to the bed. She took a deep breath and I got a bit scared thinking she'd open her eyes. I crept from the room getting a look at the clock only twelve fifteen. I sighed before crawling back into bed and once again staring at the ceiling, counting the sparkles again until I fell to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alex," a whisper shot into my ear, I turned before opening my eyes spotting Mitchie's lips before she pulled back.

"What time is it?"

"Umm a little after six, I can't sleep"

"And so you woke me up to tell me that?"

"Walk with me until I get sleepy"

"What? Nooo"

"Come on, you always walk with me"

"That's when I was stalking you, I'm done with that," I said shakily before Mitchie placed her fingers between mine and tugged on me.

"Come on, unless you want me to walk on deck alone…oh someone could kidnap me or something and fulfill all their sexual desires," I laughed after she said that and stared at her, raising my eyebrow before crawling out of bed.

"One day I'm going to stop falling for all of this"

"All of what?"

"Jumping when you say so, its not me"

"Oh get over it," Mitchie said before sliding her flip-flops on and me doing the same. We made our way on deck, the sun was barley up in the sky and the air was already warm and moist.

"I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep," I whined before placing my elbow on the railing at the edge looking down at the water. Mitchie removed her hand from mines before nudging my shoulder. "What?"

"We should totally go shopping today, I mean the dance is later on tonight and we should be arriving at the private island soon, we should get dressed and head out onto the land before everyone else," that sounded suspicious, I mean yeah Mitchie loved to shop but…

"Did you really wake me up because you couldn't sleep or because you wanted to be the first to go shopping?"

"Ummm"

"Mitchie!?"

"Okay fine, I wanted to go shopping, we should be landing in a hour and it takes you forever to get dressed"

"I want to kill you now," I said dully looking away from her as the water crashed onto the side of the boat.

"Well you can't" she smiled before I faced her. The blue cool water reflected in her eyes making them sparkled before I looked away.

"I hate shopping"

"But don't you want to tell me if I look good in something or not?" Mitchie asked before I pulled away from the railing and faced her.

"Let me tell you this straight Mitchie, I can't be this close to you all day, I just can't. You don't want me acting more than a friend so I honestly can't spend all day with you, my hormones WON'T allow it, and as of right now, being this close isn't working," I tell her this before running my fingers through my messy hair.

"Well that sucks"

"Why do you sound so okay with everything I just said?"

"Because I am okay with it, I understand"

"You're honestly going to shop by yourself?"

"Well I don't want to…" her eyes met mine, she pushed her bottom lip out before blinking and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm going back to bed"

"But I just thought you said you couldn't go back to sleep?"

"I can do anything other than letting you continue to manipulate me, goodnight, or morning, whatever," I say before waving goodbye to Mitchie. She stayed where she was as I left, my legs were getting cold because my boy shorts were extremely thin and the wind was blowing under and against them as if it was having a field day or something. I was doing a little power-walking back to the room before I turned a sharp right and knocked into a hard object falling onto the floor.

"Crap," I said turning over before trying to stand up, spotting a strawberry- blonde girl around my height rub her head. Her eyes were a bright green color and she wore a blue jeaned skirt and a pink top that tied across her neck. I stood up before offering her my hand. She looked up at me before sighing and placing her hand between mine, I tugged and she pulled before standing up. "Sorry about that"

"Its okay, I think I just have a concussion," she laughed a bit, it was quiet and almost unnoticeable.

"I should have been looking where I was going"

"Me too, I mean not where you were going but were I was going," she giggled before folding her arms across her chest. She had a perfect tan, she wasn't pale and no where near orange.

"I guess I should go back to my room," I pointed as she nodded and I turned away from her. I could still feel her looking at me, my neck grew warm and no footsteps or movement was heard. I faced my room door and felt around for my room key but it wasn't on me.

"Crap..Mitchie," I whispered before hitting my head. The blonde laughed before I faced her and she turned her head before brushing her shoulder length hair behind her ears.

"Locked out?"

"Um, yeah kind of"

"Oh, maybe that brunette you were with has the key," she said as I raised my eyebrow at her. Was it rude to ask her what the hell she knew about Mitchie?

"Brunette?"

"The girl you left on deck!"

"Right," I nodded before making my way back towards the blonde before stopping in front of her. "How do you…?"

"Oh I've seen you guys around the ship…I mean its not that big you know!" she giggled.

"Right"

"I'm Michelle," she placed her hand out in front of me as I stared at it before taking it.

"Alex"

"And your friend?"

"Oh she's just Mitchie," wait did I say JUST Mitchie?

"You guys hang out a lot?"

"Yeah we cam on the cruise together"

"….oh okay," her voice went low, faint almost. I couldn't believe I was still standing there talking to her.

"She's my best friend," I quickly said after hearing her sadden voice.

"Oh cool, friends are nice," she nodded as I studied her face, what the hell was I getting myself into? I was about to walk away from her when I saw Mitchie turn the corner, she had the room key propped up in her hand with a smile on her face that quickly faded. I don't know why but I felt weird standing between the two of them.

"Just what I needed," I said grabbing the key from Mitchie as she stared at the girl before turning back to me. I didn't say anything and grabbed Mitchie's wrist pulling her towards the room before waving good bye to Michelle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Who's she?" Mitchie asked as I began picking up the stuff I slept on.

"Oh that's Michelle, she was standing out there when I found out I didn't have the room key"

"Why didn't you come back to get it?"

"I was but we started talking and stuff"

"Oh, well it's a good thing I came back then"

"Yeah I guess so," I said quietly.

"You guess so?"

"What? I was coming back"

"But you didn't you were talking to Michelle"

"Mitchie don't"

"Don't what?"

"Are you seriously getting jealous over a girl that I saw in the hall?"

"No," she scoffed before I eyed her and smiled.

"Sure you're not"

"I'm not," she said before walking towards the room. "I'm getting ready to go shopping with myself"

"Have fun," I said before laughing again as she narrowed her eyes at me and stuck out her tongue.

"You better keep that tongue in your mouth before it goes into mine..I mean yeah," I said hitting my head before falling onto the couch.

I'm not sure how long I was laying down since Mitchie went into the bathroom but it felt like forever. I hopped up from where I was and made my way into the room I had yet had the chance to sleep in. The shower water was still running.

"Mitchie come on I have to get dressed too," I called out but no answer came. "Mitchie?" I pushed open the bathroom door that I always felt was unlocked for me and saw only a shadow of Mitchie's body in the shower. There was a large cloud of smoke and steam everywhere.

"Alex? Are you in here?" I heard her ask before my eyes widened. I didn't say anything. "Its cold, ALEX….." I still didn't answer until she opened the bathroom sliding door and looked out at me. "Wow, I knew it was you, get out and close the door, its cold," I heard her say before diapering back to where she was. I swear I use to think about so many things when I saw Mitchie's wet hair and shoulder, why not now. Maybe I'm falling into the just friend's category, I can't…I can't go back to just being Mitchie's friend.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

At least ten minutes later and she appeared from the bathroom, her hair still dripping wet and a white tank top and dark skirt covering her body with white flip-flops. I just stared at how shiny her skin was, her legs looked long and decently tanned and her shirt was turning a bit see-through on the sides, making it to the front, I swallowed hard before speaking.

"Mitchie, maybe you could umm, I don't know, put on a darker color top"

"Why?"

"….you know what just go with that look," I smiled before pushing past her and heading into the bathroom. I took several minutes washing my hair, my body, rewashing my hair and body before actually climbing out of the shower thirty minutes later, with my short shorts and dark shirt with a large skull on it, my converse and knee socks. The entire room was empty, no Mitchie, no nothing. I felt a bit lonely then, I mean the room was extremely quiet, nothing in the halls even clicked in my head as noise. I sighed before staring over at Mitchie's laptop, she hadn't used the thing since we got on the ship. I walked over to the kitchen counter and pulled it from its leather bag, rubbing my hands across the top before finding the latches to open it. The seventeen inch screen was wide and clear as I pressed the power button, waiting for it to pop on. I walked to the counter and hopped on to it before placing the laptop in my lap reading the blue page with a black box saying _password_. I often knew Mitchie's passwords but I couldn't figure it out, I used all the ones I knew of, Torres125, Mitchie125, Friends12, 19Hutch4, ThunderGurl15, and BlackHawk75. I tapped my fingers on the hard surface of the counter before biting my bottom lip and clicking the hint key. _Love is so hard to find, but when you have someone true, you know they'll never break your heart._

"Corny," I scoffed out loud before typing in Alex, but that wasn't it. Then I tried, Russo, Russo125, Alex125, and all the previous ones. I wanted to just hit my head onto the thing hard until I just pressed my fingers over a few keys typing the word _mybabyalex,_ and to my surprise it worked. The thing booted up and on the screen sat a picture Mitchie and I took a few months ago in her room. We were laying on her bed side by side in our matching black t-shirts, Mitchie kissing my cheek and me tossing up the peace sign. I giggled at the picture before rubbing my fingers onto Mitchie's face. I mean it was the screen but still Mitchie, I loved the seven dots that sat on her nose, the six light ones and the seventh darker one. She didn't have many icons; internet, fire fox, recycle bin, pic, me and Alex, my baby. I stared at the _My baby_ one for quite some time before double clicking it and closing my eyes. That's when I saw even more pictures of me and Mitchie, but they were all the ones she swore never to place on the internet. I mean we kissed, and we kissed a lot, there were even some tight embraces in there. I was kicking the counter when the room door opened and I hopped from the counter placing Mitchie's laptop in a drawer.

"Are you sure you don't want to go shopping?"

"Am I really?" I was referring to her _my baby_ album.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aww Mitch, why do you have to be so difficult in everything," I said walking over to her, she stepped back studying my face until her back hit the wall.

"Why are you being creepy, this is not friend like"

"I know, but you don't really want to be my friend do you?" I smiled at her before dropping my hands on her waist.

"Creepy much…are you going shopping or not?" I leaned in to kiss her lips but she quickly turned her head and my lips landed against her cheek. "Is that my computer bag? I haven't got on that thing since I got here." Mitchie pushed me up and I grabbed her hand.

"Fine lets go shopping"

"Wait, I should check my e-mail"

"Why? I mean I'm the only one who messages you"

"As mostly true as that is I want to check some other message," and with that I let her go and she reached the counter.

"Where's my laptop?"

"Um, I think I saw it" I scratched my eyebrow as Mitchie's fingers ran over her hips.

"Alex," she whined as I sighed and went over to get the thing.

"Well I changed my password anyway"

"Really? You got me then," I said pressing buttons for the thing to close out but Mitchie grabbed it and saw some of the pictures I was going through.

"You went through my pictures?"

"In my defense…I'm in all of them so doesn't that make them half mine?" I smiled but Mitchie kept a normal expression.

"You went through my computer, and how did you get my password?"

"Umm well, I.."

"Ugh"

"What's so wrong with me getting on your computer anyway, it was never a problem before"

"Because ,Alex, I have things, Alex, That I don't want you to see, Alex"

"Awesome way to use my name Mitchie"

"How much did you go through?" Mitchie asked placing her laptop on the kitchen counter before her elbows followed and her head went into her palms.

"Not a lot, besides I know you love me"

"You already knew that genius"

"Yeah but I didn't know I was your baby," I smiled walking over to her. She looked hurt almost as she stared at me, her eyes unmoving and her breathing extremely slow. "Look Mitch, I just saw it and decided to get on it, no big deal right?"

"Yes big deal Alex," she began clicking buttons violently on her computer so I stopped where I was.

"Why is it so hard for you to just admit your feelings to me?" I wish I didn't say that because Mitchie's eyes watered and she slammed her computer screen down. She looked away before pulling the thing into her arms and pushing past me and out the room. I didn't stop her, hell I didn't want to stop her, because not only did I just hurt her, I hurt myself in the process.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Come on Alex, the dance starts in two hours and you still haven't got a dress," my mom spoke to me tugging on my arm. I laid in the room all day once again staring at the stupid sparkles above my head. "Now little Russo," my mom said, that was what she use to say when I was seven, I sighed and followed her to the deck of the boat. She grabbed a few things and we made our way over to the steps that lead us onto the private island.

"I don't like dresses, can't I wear a snazzy pants suit or something?"

"And look like a boy, I think not, unless…" my mom stopped and I stared at her.

"Unless what?"

"I don't know"

"Mom, okay this is getting weird, is there something you want to say to me?"

"NO"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Huh, is there something you want to ask me then?"

"No, not really," my mom said as we reached the bottom and touched the sold concrete.

"Mom?!"

"Oh look there's a dress shop," my mom pointed off in the distance. Everything about this island was colorful. The birds that were all solid colors of red, blue and green. The stores that sat on colored bricks and the multi-colored flowers, everything was screaming out to me, tell her Alex, tell your mother you're gay and get it over with.

"Mom, umm I guess…. I mean… I really have to tell you something about me"

"Oh," she said holding open the store door for me. I followed her to the back where short and long dresses hung on racks.

"Um, I mean telling dad seems worse than telling you," I gulped as she turned to me.

"What color do you like best, red, pink, or blue?"

"Mom I really have to tell you something"

"If its about you and Mitchie I already know," she pulled a dress from the rack and placed it in front of me.

"Wait, and you trust me enough to let us share a room?"

"Huh? Of course"

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Pink, no blue, go try this on"

"MOM!" I screamed before she stopped and a few people turned to us.

"That's rude Alex," she said turning away from me lifting a knee high blue dress up to me, strapless might I add, with a short slit going up the right leg.

"I give up," I tossed my hands into the air before she pressed her fingers into my shoulder.

"You like Mitchie I know honey, I'm not dumb but at least Mitchie is the stable one, your hormone level is off the charts sweetie, and she keeps it down by refusing you, its perfect, which means I don't have to watch you two"

"So you knew what I was talking about?"

"Yes"

"And does Ms. Torres know too?"

"I'm not sure, she hasn't spoke about it and I'm not trying to give it away, I'm just trying to keep you in check, do you like this dress?"

"Yeah mom, I do," that was corny but she just took a ton of weight off my shoulders. We walked out of the store and it was already dark. How did that happen?

"So, as long as you girls keep everything to a minimal tonight then I don't think Connie will find out," my mom smiled and placed my dress in my arms. "Now get dressed we have at least forty minutes before the dance."

I nodded and walked back to my room as my mom went to hers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It didn't take me that long to get dressed, Mitchie still wasn't in the room so I decided to walk to the ballroom alone, but when I reached the hall I saw Michelle. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a tight silver dress that showed off her figure.

"Hi Alex"

"Hey"

"You're walking to the dance room?"

"Yeah"

"Can we walk together?"

"Sure," I said quietly as Michelle slid her arm through mine.

"You're looking hot in that dress, as in like cute..or something," she blushed as I nodded.

"And you're looking pretty good yourself, silver is so your color," I said as she laughed again. We made it through most of the larger areas before we made it to the ballroom. There were chairs on the far right and far left of the room with a large dance floor in the middle. It was black marble with small white swirls going through it. On the back of ever chair sat white balloons on thin silver colored strings. Music was playing and everyone was walking into the room dancing.

"You want to dance?" Michelle asked turning to face me as her arm slipped from mine.

"Um, actually I have to find Mitchie"

"Oh okay, we'll can I at least get one dance tonight?" she asked nervously as I smiled and nodded.

"Sure"

"The last one?" she asked as I studied her face. I didn't know what to say…was I suppose to say no?

"Okay," I nodded before walking away and leaving her where she was. An hour past since I was sitting at a table away from everyone. Most of the people were dancing and still no sign on Mitchie. I sighed before pressing my chin into the table. I was humming something in my head like _Mitchie,Mitchie, now you gotta' kiss me. _I loved changing the Miss me into Mitchie. I smiled as my chin pressed onto the cloth more before I pulled back and saw long dark brown hair, placed in curls walk into the room. I mean the hair had to be connected to Mitchie, she had her back to me standing in a light blue dress almost the color of mine, it was longer as well with a bow on the back. It made a pyramid shape in the front since that part was cut. I walked over to her since she was the only one off the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked as the girl faced me and it was in fact Mitchie with her bottom lip pressed tightly under her teeth.

"Alex I'm sorry I got mad at you for nothing"

"It doesn't matter, shall we dance?" I asked as she nodded and I grabbed her hand. My mom and Connie was dancing on the other end of the room so Mitchie and I could dance as close as we wanted. I pulled her almost to the middle of the dance floor and placed my hand on the middle bottom of her back and pushed her into me. One of my hands met hers as her other one sat on my shoulder. The song wasn't slow at all but that's how we danced to it, slow and steady before I gently pushed her away and she swirled under my arm before coming back. We did this for a few songs, her eyes meeting mine without once looking away. Everything felt warm, perfect, in place until the announcer spoke.

"This is the last dance of the night so make it count," I swallowed hard because it was finally a slow song and through the crowd I saw Michelle coming towards me.

"Um Mitchie, I umm..I kinda promised someone this dance," I said quickly as she pulled away and her face saddened. "But I don't have to.."

"You never break promises remember," she said to me as I gulped and looked down as Michelle stopped near us. I knew Mitchie was looking at me before turning to us.

"Hey I'm Michelle"

"Mitchie"

"Alex I believe this is our dance," Michelle said as I looked up at her and nodded before she slid her hand into mine. Mitchie's eyes dropped before she turned away from the dance floor and made her way to the door.

"Mitch," I called out as the music played and Michelle pushed herself closer to me. The brunette I loved walked out of the door before I could stop her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where were you Legs?" my mom asked as I turned to her.

"I was on the other side of the room dancing"

"Oh, with Mitchie?" she smiled as I looked down and shook my head. "By yourself?"

"I WAS dancing with Mitchie, but then I danced with someone else"

"Is that a good thing?"

"No that's a stupid thing," I said pulling at the top of my dress to stay up.

"Well didn't you guys dance at the last song? It was sweet"

"No, we danced at every song except that one"

"Oh, bad move sweetie"

"She told me to"

"And you listened?"

"I have to make it better"

"Well not to creep you out but your dad often puts songs on for us to dance to"

"Yes very creepy but I can do that"

"Uh huh, maybe you guys need supervision"

"Mom," I nudged her shoulder as she laughed and stopped near her door.

"Okay fine, I trust you Legs, you and Nails"

"Mom please give us new nicknames," I said before walking towards my room, she watched as I made it into my room before entering hers. The lights were out but I could hear faint whimpering in the bedroom. I took a deep breath before cutting on the light and seeing Mitchie in the distance with her face buried in her pillow. I crept over to one of my backpacks and slid over near the television before placing a cd into the dvd player.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you __don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now_

As the song played I made my way over to the room and walked over to the bed. I placed my hand over Mitchie's and began brushing her hair from her face.

_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

"I kinda saved the last dance for my best girl," I whispered as Mitchie stared at me, tears running down her face. I brushed them away with the back of my hand before tugging on her to get up. She did slowly before standing on the floor. We stayed in the dark room as the only light shone into the room from the living room.

"What about Michelle?"

"I told you, you were jealous," I laughed before Mitchie rolled her eyes. "But you're my best girl…and according to you I'm your baby which kinda means you're mine," I said before pulling her into me and once again placing my hand on her lower back, this time they both met their and held her. She shook her head before placing her arms around my neck.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming __but til I awake..Can we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

Mitchie sighed before coming into me. Her breath running warmly over my skin, her eyes locking with mine before she smiled and stared at my lips before pressing hers over them. There was nothing separating us, and if possible we would have be conjoined or something. She pulled back a bit before coming in again, her lips crashing onto mines harder, her smile was evident as I rubbed my fingers on her back. Her arms came closer together making everything around us turn darker. The song barley reached my ears anymore. I felt something sticky run across the bottom of my lip before opening my eyes. Mitchie's was still closed so I did the same and just let her tongue slide into my mouth. Our tongues brushed against each other, fighting for control. Giggling followed, trailing from her and then a moan. Her breathing was getting harder as I slid my hands lower, I felt her rise on her tippy toes almost before my hands landed on her butt, she giggled loudly before pulling back. We both stared at each other as the song stopped. We didn't say anything as more tears fell down onto Mitchie's cheeks, and once again I brushed them away before we pulled back from our embrace. Mitchie patted her dress down before brushing her hands through her hair.

"You look horrible," I laughed as she giggled before hitting my arm. "But you do, I mean, what happened?" I laughed again this time dodging her hand before running into the living room. She followed as I giggled trying not to fall.

**Okay so yeah, Another Cinderella Story is on with Selena Gomez, awesome. I gotta watch it…I'm loving it..anyway Please Review!**


	4. Day Four

**First off I have to tell you guys about the awesomeist, wow not even a word according to my computer, reviewer of all time….well okay **_**all**_** of you guys are amazing but I have gotten a laugh out of ****Tomatoes reviews, they are like awesome…ha-ha I like long ones, also they give me ideas (bad Tomatoes). More people that I want to give a shout out to..well everyone who reviewed and stuck with this long story..****KittySquyres****: there is nothing to say besides you're awesome and that I will be kidnapping your friends!! ****aZnCHem****: My LJ reader….I get scared knowing that I'm writing for someone who gets to look at all those awesome LJ stories about Demena. ****Music and Reading Lover****: my short, silent partner…OMGsammie: ummm Oh my god. ****thousand lies****: You make me laugh…there is always something funny in your reviews, or maybe that's how I read them. ****when-the-music-fades****: another awesome silent partner. Lym: who are you? I'll tell you an awesome person to review. Nicoleishot: Hello..this is the first review I have seen from you and I like it…Everyone here is an update just for you…that was long. (HA posted before midnight)**

~Day Four~

Well I don't know if you're tired of hearing me say that I'm staring up at the ceiling again, but I am. Why lie to my brain like that? But the good news is..well I actually slept in the room, the bad news is, it made me feel so uncomfortable. Okay so the night was spicy..and I mean getting no where and fast, and by no where I mean…huh this is what happened.

_I ran over to the door and watched as Mitchie ran my way, it was funny because her dress continues to rise as she moved, I would of looked longer if her hand hadn't reached for me. I darted out of her way before running into the room closing the door. That Kelly song began playing again, it skipped a few times so I guess Mitchie cut it off._

_"Okay Alex, I quit," I hear her say, it sounded far off in the distance. I narrowed my eyes at the bed before nodding and opening the door, she came in and almost fell to the floor, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me. I held Mitchie's waist as we walked towards the bed, it was more like I walked into her and she went back. It was weird because Mitchie's face showed the dried up tears, we fell onto the bed, me on top of her. She was giggling for who know what reason._

_"You still look horrible," I said before rubbing her cheeks._

_"Oh stop it," Mitchie said swatting my hand away before reaching for my face, her lips crashed against mine, this stupid dress was making air blow up my legs causing me to shake a bit. I was trying to hold most of my weight off the girl although we basically weighed the same thing, but I crashed on top of her when her knee brushed against my leg. My breathing almost came in tuned with hers but that would only happy if her mom didn't knock on the door._

_"Mitchie…" she called out as the brunette under me stopped what she was doing, our lips still pressed together, her eyes locked on mine, but no movement what so ever. Her lips pulled back a bit her hands still on my face, me still on top of her and her mom's knocking still echoing through the suite._

_"Mitchie?" Connie called out again before the door knob was turned, I climbed as fast as I could off of the girl and slid my fingers through my hair. Mitchie was pulling down her dress as I stared at her face, it was semi-presentable. I pulled her arm and drug her to the bathroom before wetting a towel and tossing it to her. She pulled it over her face, wiping hard before I placed my fingers through her hair._

_"Smooth," I said before she giggled and quickly came into me pressing out lips together, her wet face sticking to mine a bit._

_"Oh I was calling did you not here me?" her mother asked normally before Mitchie nodded._

_"I had to um, get ready for bed," she said as her mom looked at me._

_"I was…not getting ready for bed," I saw Mitchie's stare at me from the corner of her eye. Smooth move Alex.._

_"Well I was wondering on what you were doing tomorrow, I mean since the cruise began we haven't done anything together, except for get that pretty dress you're in," she said tugging at the thing._

_"Umm, I don't know, I thought I could hang out with Alex"_

_"You girls do a lot of that at home, come on"_

_"Well…" for the first time in the history of since I knew Mitchie she turned to me to ask if she should go. I stared at her and swallowed hard, I almost got lost in her eyes until hr mom spoke._

_"You can spend half of the day with me and the other half with Alex, besides I'm sure her mom wants to hang with her as well, and the ship will be turning back to California tomorrow so lets live it up," her mom sounded weird as Mitchie nodded and her mom came in a pressed her lips against her cheek. "Night darling."_

_"Night mom," Mitchie whispered out before her mom left. We listened for the room door to lock before actually breathing again._

_"Um, so…I guess I should get to bed," I said scratching my head before staring at myself in the mirror. Mitchie nodded as I walked out, but the next thing I knew she was dressed in her long silk night gown in less than a minute, changing from her dress to that was a record breaking thing. I shifted through my suit case for a long t-shirt and some boy shorts before making my way into the bathroom neither one of us used. It still had the towel dolphin on the counter, I unraveled it, just because and reached for my dress zipper on the back. After several minutes of not getting the thing loose I called Mitchie._

_"Can you…like pull this stupid thing," I said pointing to the zipper. Mitchie nodded and stepped behind me, her finger brushing over my back before I took a deep breath trying to block out her touch._

_"Wow…this is really stuck, just hold on," she said as I grabbed the marble sink in front of me. Her knee came into mine, almost making me fall..because I mean her touch was deadly, I went from completely fine to hot ass hell. Her hands dug under the dress, pressing against my skin and the fabric before a loud crackling noise bounced off the walls and my dress fell to the floor. I cupped my chest, before turning towards Mitchie, that was stupid but whatever I did it._

_"Oh um sorry," she whispered staring at me, she didn't look down. I couldn't move anymore, I wish my eyes would of pulled away from hers sooner than they did. "I should um..yeah," she said before stepping back knocking into the door. I smiled at her as she stumbled out, usually I would flash her but for some reason I didn't want to..weird. I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom holding my dress in my hand before tossing it on the couch. The room door was still open so I turned to see Mitchie staring at me. She was on the foot end of the bed with her legs crossed and her head turned a bit, like a cute puppy._

_"What?" I asked as she waved at me._

_"Come on, come sleep in here," she said as I stared at her. This was a trick right?_

_"Actually…"_

_"Come on," she said again before getting up and walking my way I was going to actually run again but I was too tired to put up that fight. Mitchie ran her fingers down my arm before meeting my hand._

_"You're creeping me out," I said as she rolled her eyes and we made it into the room. A small lamp was on so she closed the door and walked over to it. I just walked onto the other side and climbed in the bed, the soft covers rubbing against my skin and Mitchie's eyes burning into me. She climbed next to me, shutting off the light and sliding onto my right arm. Her hair smelled like vanilla still but the strawberry scent wasn't there anymore._

_"Good night," Mitchie said pressing her head under my chin before wrapping her arm around my waist._

_"N..ight," I squeaked out._

My entire night was sleepless. I could only think about Mitchie next to me, and sometime around midnight she placed her leg over mine, breathing deep into my neck. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think she wasn't mad at me anymore, oh maybe…

"Mitchie?" I whispered out as the girl shifted into me more. I placed my hand over her face, pulling back lost strings of hair before speaking again. "Are you not mad at me anymore?"

"No," she groaned out. I nodded before looking back at the ceiling, the clock read nine, I didn't care, all the morning I would ever need was sleeping next to me.

"Alex, look at this," I heard my mom call out, and she sounded extremely close. I didn't even hear the door unlock.

"Mitchie my mom," I whispered before the girl moaned and opened her eyes a bit. I heard the knob turn so I lifted the cover under my chin and stared at my mom who clicked on the large light.

"Isn't this cute?"

"No more dresses mom"

"But it's"

"NO MORE," I told her as she sighed and nodded before looking around the room.

"Where's Mitchie?"

"I….I don't know…maybe she went out"

"Alone?"

"It's a ship"

"So, there could be dangerous people on here that we know nothing about"

"Oh really? Like the laundry man, or the cook?"

"Funny, well get dressed, we have to buy some things for your brothers and dad"

"But I'm tired"

"Now Alex," my mom said, and I swear I didn't see her about to pull the cover, she tugged on it until it fell onto the floor, seeing Mitchie wrapped around me.

"….I….I can explain," I said as my mom raised her eyebrow at me. Mitchie must of felt the chill on her because she stretched and stared at my mom before pushing away from me. She hit the headboard before sitting up.

"…ah…..ah…mhhh," my mom must have been still shocked until the main door shook.

"Mom?!" Mitchie called out hopping from the bed as my mom tossed the cover back at me. I don't know how Mitchie did what she did but she was in the bathroom under two seconds flat. My mom was still staring at me as the shower water turned on.

"Is she dressed yet?" Connie asked as my mom shook her head no. "Awesome, five minutes Mitchie," she said that and walked into the front room flopping on the couch.

"We're going souvenir shopping, we can talk then, get dressed," my mom said as I nodded before doing what she said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The day almost killed me, it was getting late, well three-ish and my mom and I were still shopping and talking…I got tired of it a while back but whatever. I was in a skirt with leggings and a skull shirt with my converse, my hair in a pony-tail and a slushy in my had, blue and red..yum.

"How long have you and Mitchie been sleeping together?"

"What? Mom we didn't sleep together"

"Oh, so you two were…"

"We were just…this is creepy talking to you," I cute her off saying before she pointed towards a small café.

"And its creepy when my daughter lies to me"

"How did I lie?"

"You.,.well I thought Mitchie was …. You know distant"

"She was, but then last night…she was kind of, not so much"

"What?"

"It's a long story," I said falling into a café chair before grabbing a menu.

"We have all day"

"You knew Mitchie was a wild sleeper and I just thought that it would be weird to like push her off of me just because you came into the room," god my lies were horrible.

"Oh, well that would be mean, maybe you girls need your own bed"

"Yeah, maybe," I said almost laughing to myself, last night, although it was sleepless, was the best night of my life.

"I could always come to that room and Mitchie could share with her mom"

"Uh no, I don't want to share a bed with you," I said as the waiter man walked over before staring at us. I bit my bottom lip as my mom ordered. The man walked away as I turned to my mom.

"Well I was just saying, you guys really need to space yourselves, is this cruise making you two closer? That could be a bad idea"

"Umm how should I tell dad?" wow that came out of no where.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't tell him I like girls like that, what am I suppose to do, walk up to him and say "yo dad I like girls get over it"," my mom giggled a bit as the waiter man appeared, he must have heard the end of that because her didn't look at either of us as he handed us our food.

"Well I can help you out a bit, besides you're his only girl"

"Exactly, as in the only one he really likes anyway, maybe he'll hate me"

"No…he'll just be glad a boy will not have deflower you"

"OKAY GROSS, we do not talk about sex like that," the waiter heard that entire thing and just slid our drinks in front of us before walking away. "Great, now the waiter knows," I said tossing my hands into the air. From a short distance, I saw Mitchie and her mom at a shop across the way. My mom was talking to me and eating but my eyes stayed on the brunette. She was wearing a dress to her knees, another sundress I guess, all yellow this time with flip-flops. My toes tingled before that feeling crept up my leg hitting every spot in between until it made me shake a bit.

"You okay?" my mom asked as I nodded not turning her way. Mitchie laughed at her mom before pushing her into the store, not following, instead she leaned onto the glass, picking her fingers. Her hair brushed across her face, her lips were a bit red, maybe she was biting on them again. I bit my own lip before placing my elbow on the table and staring at her, my face sitting in my palm as Mitchie looked up. My heart skipped a beat as her eyes shifted past mine before coming back. A smile crept over her face before it came to mine. She grabbed her hair that was blowing and pushed it behind her ear, everything was moving so slow to me, she giggled before looking down and I swear I heard it.

"Alex eat," my mom said poking my arm with her fork, I waved her away as Mitchie stood up seeing as her mom came back out of the store. They began walking away, I frowned a bit until Mitchie kissed her hand and blew it at me, I reached out for it before falling on the ground.

"Will you ever stop falling?" my mom must have saw Mitchie because she sighed when I got up.

"You have fallen hard for this girl huh sweetie?"

"In so many ways, but the physical part hurts," I said rubbing my knees. Mitchie was gone and my mom was still shaking her head. "Well at least I have a kiss in my pocket" I laughed before my mom turned her head a bit.

"Have you girls kissed?"

"What? Mom"

"I just want to know"

"CHECK PLEASE," I screamed before biting into my sandwich. My mom stared at me before pushing what she just asked out of her head and eating once more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Okay this is your time," my mom said as I nodded and ran on deck as she slowly walked her way up. I was heading to the room when a hand stopped me.

"Hey"

"Umm..hi Michelle"

"I haven't seen you all day"

"Yeah I was shopping and stuff with my mom," I said taking in Michelle's scent of lavender. She wore some tight jeans with flip-flops and a dark baby doll top.

"Oh, thanks for the dance last night, I really liked it, you're an awesome dancer"

"Thanks, you too"

"So do you think we could hang out tonight, the movie theater in town has a late show, I think it starts at ten"

"I can't"

"Oh," her eyes dropped down before I sighed. I wasn't going to get sucked in again.

"Its just, I have other stuff to do, I'm still hanging with my mom and stuff"

"Oh well I'd love to hang with you guys," her eyes met mine, I licked my lips before looking away. I saw Mitchie walking towards us before I turned to Michelle.

"Hey Alex…umm I forgot your name what was it?" Mitchie asked. I knew it was her jealous voice because I heard it so many times before.

"Michelle," the girl said extending her arm to Mitchie.

"Nice," she relied not taking it but turning to me. "Alex we should totally see that late movie"

"Oh she can't she's hanging with her mom all night," Michelle answered as Mitchie nodded.

"Really"

"Um, no I think I…we should go," I grabbed Mitchie's hand before tugging her away. We walked a few feet before I let her go.

"You're still with you mom"

"No, I just told her that"

"Why?"

"….I don't think I should tell the truth"

"Alex…I won't get mad"

"Yeah, that sounds like a trick"

"Fine"

"Huh, Michelle wanted to go to the show but I told her I was hanging with my mom"

"You lied?"

"Kind of"

"Why?"

"I just didn't want to hurt her feelings"

"Why be nice?" Mitchie turned to the girl, I did the same and she was still starring at us.

"Mitchie stop acting…."

"Acting what?"

"Never mind, we should go to the show"

"Lets invite Michelle"

"What? Why?" I whined as she moved away from me. I stomped my foot but she kept walking over

"Alex and I decided that you could totally go to the show with us, if you wanted," I heard the brunette say before I hit my forehead and met back up with the girls. Michelle was smiling brightly as I eyed Mitchie.

"I'd love to, I'll meet you guys at your room," Michelle said before we nodded and she walked away. I turned to Mitchie without a word before she grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You should wear this its cute," Mitchie was going through my suitcase pulling out different items, a few pair of pants I managed to sneak past my mom radar and some shorts and other skirts. Mitchie happened to pull up a short skirt and a top that matched before tossing them at me.

"I'm not wearing this, it's going to be cold," I complained.

"But its cute"

"Are you doing this for a reason?"

"What do you ever mean?"

"Look if this is to like…get back or do something to Michelle then I won't be a part of it"

"What ARE you talking about?" Mitchie's eye brow raised as I stared at her.

"I'm a big girl, I'll pick out my own clothes, besides you were the one who invited her, so don't get mad if she hits on me," I said pulling a pair of jeans into my hands.

"So she does like you?"

"I don't know, I haven't had a gaydar that long and I just think she acts a bit like you"

"How do I act?" Mitchie asked curiously before I placed my hand on my hip to do a poor imitation of her while walking around the room and raising my voice a bit.

"I like that outfit, that's hot, can you walk with me on deck…oooo," next thing I knew clothes began flying at me. Mitchie was laughing and I ducked away picking through other things she tossed. "This is cute…AND CLEAN…Mitchie stop," I yelled but she kept on, I finally decided to dash into the bathroom with what I had to get dressed.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are you done yet?" I knocked on the bedroom door a few times getting no answer. "Its already ten thirty, we have to meet Michelle"

"She said she was coming to meet us," I heard a muffled voice say as the door moved as a knock echoed from it. I ran over before swinging it open spotting my mom and Connie.

"Okay Alex I've been trying to like keep this a secret but….where's Mitchie?"

"Getting dressed"

"Why?"

"Oh we were going to a show tonight"

"Alone?"

"Is there any other way?"

"Look sweetie, sit"

"Mom you didn't tell her did you?"

"Tell me what? All I've been hearing is that there was something I needed to know, I'm here…… so spill," Connie said as I took in Mitchie's appearance. She had on skinny jeans similar to mine with a creamed color shirt. I stuck my finger near my mouth to make a gagging motion before she rolled her eyes.

"Um that we met a new friend and that we were going out with her tonight," I stared at my mom before narrowing my eyes at her. She shrugged her shoulders before Michelle appeared in the door.

"Sorry I'm late, are you guys ready?" she asked as I nodded and reached for Mitchie's hand before pulling her out of the room. Connie watched us leave as my mom stood confused, I don't know why she didn't stop me. She usually did, but with this good luck, I wasn't going to ruin it.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

This is how I felt through the entire movie. My legs burned, my face was steaming with small stupid sweat beads and I bet my hands were moist as well. Mitchie and I were sitting next to each other but so was I and Michelle. Awesome make me the middle girl. I gulped a few times, and the only reason I'm mentioning them is because they were loud. I only knew that when Mitchie stared at me before grinning a bit while her straw was in her mouth. Her eyes sparkling blue from the screen and one of her hands sat on mine. As for Michelle, she had her foot touching the back of my pants leg, she had her legs folded of course. Mitchie couldn't see her and every time I move my leg she would find a way to find it and place her foot back in the same spot. Michelle would often grab my shoulder at some parts of the movie and place her head into my neck, I swear I could hear her breathing in my scent. Mitchie on the other hand decided to wrap one arm between mine and do everything one handed from the middle to the end of the movie. This was hell, I didn't like Michelle, but of course Mitchie thought I did, I suppose since her glare scared the crap out of me. She finally leaned over to whisper in my ear during a mass murder scene, loud music blaring, people on screen dying and screaming, and a loud overuse of foot steps and slashing sounds.

"Why is she holding onto you?"

"Mitchie she's scared I guess"

"So, you don't even know her"

"You invited her"

"But I didn't want her touching you"

"Fine, change seats," I said as she nodded and pulled away from me, I stared at Michelle who's green eyes met mine. Her smile grew ten times I swear as I stood up and let Mitchie switch with me. We were in the far back row so we didn't bother anyone, but Michelle didn't look too happy. Mitchie crawled back into my arm, her feet pushed up into the chair and her head on my shoulder. Michelle didn't watch the movie after that, she just stared at me, more like a deathly glare I suppose, never blinking, scaring the shit out of me because with the added movie music, if someone touched me I'd jump or pass out.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

After the movie was over the walk back to the ship was quiet for half of the way. The horn on the boat blew which meant we only had ten minutes before the steps were closed off for the night, it was near two and Mitchie and I were tired, but Michelle seemed chipper.

"Hey how about we stay out all night, we could go to a club or something," she said before Mitchie stared at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, besides we're under age," I answered as Michelle waved her hand.

"So am I but…look this is a private island, we can just say our stuff is on the ship and besides who are they to tell us we're not adults?"

"No thanks"

"Oh come on Alex, out of the two of you I really thought you'd do something fun," I turned to Mitchie who crossed her arms and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"We can stay out all night, and I mean just because we're in a club doesn't mean we have to drink," Mitchie answered before holding my hand, I pulled away.

"What? Okay usually I'm the one to go along with stuff but I'm already tired and hello, our moms will kill us,"

"Please Alex, I mean I can't stay out without you," her eyes were pulling me in again, flashing before she stepped into me.

"If we get into trouble, or possibly go to, whatever jail they made on this island I'm blaming everything on you," I said as Mitchie pressed her lips against my cheek before placing her arm around my back.

"Okay, so where's the club?

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Michelle was practically drunk around four, my eyes were heavy and hurting bad. Every time I blinked I swear I was going to fall out.

"Alex these guys bought me a drink, want some," Mitchie placed the stuff in front of me before I eyed her and snatched it before smelling it. "Don't worry its virgin," she said before sitting next to me. The olive was the first thing to go before she began sipping away at the stuff.

"How are we suppose to get Michelle back on the boat like that?" I pointed to the girl who popped up by hearing her name.

"Psh, I can handle more drinks then this,…but not that I will," she sounded pretty okay to me, but then again she looked drunk as hell. Mitchie's head dropped over my way before her hand went up to massage it.

"Mitch you okay?" I asked as she placed her hand out to touch my face, she failed miserable knocking her hand against my soda can on the table. I stared over at the guys she said gave her the drink and they were staring at her, not like a oh my god what's up with her way, but like hell yeah she's gonna' fall over, lets get her way. Or maybe that's how my mind took it.

"I feel…sick," Mitchie said as I grabbed her arms before she tumbled from her chair. A guy that was sitting at the table walked over. He was at least six feet, way taller than all of us. His hair was jet black, his eyes brown and fair skin.

"You know I can help her out, just sit her in a booth back there, you and your friend can chill and we'll look after her," after hearing his voice I knew he drugged her.

"No thanks"

"Oh come on, have fun," he reached for her as I pulled Mitchie back to me, it was a bit hard considering that she was barley standing and nothing was coming from her. "I won't hurt your friend"

"I'm her girlfriend, so BACK OFF," I screamed as he looked me up and down before walking away. Michelle was trying to follow after him but I reached over the table and grabbed her arm, she fell back into her chair giggling.

"This is exactly what you get Alex, you take your girlfriend to a club and someone drugs her up, awesome," I said trying my best to make Mitchie stand. Her eyes were closed before another guy walked over to us.

"I don't need help," I said before staring at the guy who was eyeing Mitchie when we first got on the ship and me at Dinner.

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Um, yeah, can you grab the blonde and take her to that booth?" I asked as he smiled and nodded before walking with me to place the girl's down.

"You know, I never saw you girls as drinkers"

"Oh we're not, her drink was a virgin one or so she thought, I shouldn't of let her guzzle the thing down," I sat on one end of the booth, him on the other and Mitchie and Michelle laid in the middle.

"And what about her?"

"She's an idiot who I actually listened to," I said as he laughed.

"Derrick"

"I remember, Alex," we accepted hands before shaking as I sighed.

"So you got locked off the boat too huh?"

"Well not really. Genius right there wanted to stay out all night, and well I let her.." I said pointing to Michelle before Mitchie.." talk me into it."

"Oh, yeah friends…I mean girlfriends can do that sometimes"

"Sorry about yelling at you"

"No biggie, I still think you're cute, too bad I don't have a chance though," he laughed again, showing his pearly whites before a waitress walked over.

"ID'S," she said as Derrick pulled out his and smiled at her. "And them?"

"Oh I work on the boat, we got locked off and this place is the only one open"

"You can't stay without ordering then sweetie"

"Um okay," he turned to me. "What will it be?"

"I'm really not….um hot wings"

"Okay hot wings for the lady and a large plate of cheese fries, oh and some root bear," Derrick said as the woman nodded and walked away.

"So who's paying, I'm broke"

"Don't worry its free, I work on the ship so its free"

"Wow, I need a deal like that. Okay so umm should I freak out that she's not responding to me?"

"Umm, I'll get something for that"

"What will it be?"

"You don't want to know, but I promise you it won't be whatever those jerks gave her," I heard him say before leaving. I don't know why I trusted him but I did.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mitchie was still a bit loop around six in the morning, my eyes were extremely heavy and Michelle was still passed out.

"So you need a ride back to the ship?"

"Yes please," I said as Derrick nodded and lifted Michelle before I helped Mitchie and we strolled outside. "Wow a ship truck"

"Yeah, its actually fun to race when no one is on the streets, maybe later on I can take you for a ride"

"I would like to, but I have a feeling I'm going to be grounded"

"What makes you say that?"

"THEM!" I pointed up to the ship seeing my mom and Connie on desk staring out into the distance.

"I have a plan to get you guys on without getting caught"

"Okay but we can drop Michelle off at the lost and found, I'm sure the guards will help her to her room," I said as Derrick laughed before driving off.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

We managed to get back to our room without spotting the mom patrol, Michelle was in hers escorted by the ship team and I placed Mitchie into bed before laying down myself. I knew our parents would be in soon to kill us, but until then, I drifted off to sleep in record time.

**I'm thinking about other stuff they can do on the ship. I'll make the next chapter hopefully all Alex and Mitchie like since, spoiler: they WILL be grounded. Anyway any suggestions are welcomes and PLEASE REVIEW, you guys are awesome…once again I HATE MISTAKES.**


	5. Day Five

**Once again thank you all for reviewing, can you believe its almost done? To my dedicated readers I want you to know that I'll try to get as many stories out of my brain as possible before Friday…so much is going to happen that I'll have enough time to only make one shots for a while, but that doesn't mean I won't be writing some long stuff…before Friday I'll also see what I can do about NEW GIRL..I have an idea in mind. ENJOY.**

~Day Five~

I don't know how long I was sleeping, it must have been a while because when I actually did stretch and open my eyes and didn't feel tired, but I closed them again anyway. I couldn't hear anything, but I could feel Mitchie's breath beating on my neck, rubbing against my skin, leaving warm trails where the air last hit. I was going to move, but I liked the feeling of being this close to her, and knowing that she was safe next to me.

"ALEXIS RUSSO"

"MITCHIE TORRESS"

Both of these voices echoed through our suite before reaching my ears. I didn't know what to do, run, stay, hide? I couldn't face my mother when I was tired and Mitchie, oh god I hope that crap those guys slipped her wore off. The room door slammed open and I didn't move or speak, my eyes were still closed until I felt someone tap my arm. I opened my eyes seeing Mitchie looking at me before she pointed towards the door. I didn't want to look, I knew who was standing there, about to yell and scream and blah blah blah, or at least that's how everything was going to sound. I sat against the headboard looking into my mom's eyes before turning away.

"You girls were out all night….do you know how many nut jobs are out in the world?" My mom asked before Connie nodded in agreement.

"We weren't out all night, we were with Michelle," I quickly said, I mean I was a girl who came up with lies on the spot, it came in handy most of the time, but I guess today wasn't one of those days.

"I saw Michelle getting dragged onto the boat by the guards near the steps," great she knows I lied.

"Okay, what if I told you we were with Michelle and we tried to get away but she was…"

"Alex the girl was drunk, were you two drinking?"

"NO," me and Mitchie said in unison, hers more off then mine. Her mom stared at her, studying her daughter before walking over to her. I've never been more scared in my entire life, but then again we weren't drinking, well I wasn't, Mitchie got drugged up so that wasn't her fault.

"Open," her mom said leaning into her face as my eyes widened. Mitchie turned to me and I bit my bottom lip before my mom did the same to me. I think we passed their stupid breath test, I was surprised Mitchie passed, but they both stepped back.

"Well you two still can't stay out at all hours of the night.."

"And without telling us," Connie cut in as I rolled my eyes and stared at the clock. We were both still in bed getting ridiculed at…

"Four Fifty?" I screamed as my mom stared at me. "Sorry but…I thought you would have been in here sooner"

"You were expecting us? Well it doesn't matter, since there is nothing we can do really on the ship to…" my mom stopped to think I guess before she spoke again, " Alex you're grounded for the rest of the cruise…in your room," my mom said as I pooped up.

"WHAT, that's not fair"

"It is fair, you scared the life out of me by staying out all night, so I'll know where you are if you stay in this room…the suite for the rest of the cruise"

"You as well Mitchie," I heard Connie say. No protest came from her daughter, she just nodded before her mom walked out.

"Great this is going to be the death of me," I whined as my mom came into me.

"I'm also just really glad you're safe, the both of you," and with that my mom disappeared with Connie out of our room, and then out of the suite. I turned to Mitchie, she was now laying on her stomach staring at me.

"How long do you think it'll take our moms to realize that they just grounded us in the same room?" I asked.

"I don't know, but no television, I mean I have to look at you all day"

"No one said no television, I heard grounded in the suite, we can't do anything that's outside this room, and when did looking at you become so perfect?" I fell onto the bed tossing my arms above my head, my face just inches away from Mitchie's. She looked down at me before sliding her hand into my hair. I moaned a bit before closing my eyes, I didn't know what I was doing until a giggle shot from the girl next to me.

"Please don't have an affair with my hand," Mitchie laughed before I removed her hand from my head and placed her palm near my lips, kissing it a few times before she placed her forehead on mine. I stared at her before she puckered her lips leaning in kissing my cheek, she pulled back before sighing and laying down.

"I think your lips just had an affair with my cheek"

"Shut up," I received a complimentary Mitchie slap on my shoulder. "Wow, there's a lot of glitter on that ceiling"

"I know right, I've been counting since we got here"

"You've must have been bored?"

"No just …… confused"

"How so?" Mitchie asked placing her head in her palm staring at me. I did the same before turning on my side.

"I mean, one day you're totally fine with me and the next you push me away and decide distance is best"

"I do not"

"Really? I can name a million times when you pushed me away, and maybe four when you haven't"

"Alex I don't try to push you away," Mitchie's eyes left mine and fell onto the sheets where her other hand was plucking at the beads that ran through the fabric.

"Then what do you try to do, I mean I feel like whenever we take one step forward its always twenty steps back"

"I'm not doing that now"

"But are you sure we're not just taking three steps forward and sixty back any day now?"

"I just…..its complicated"

"Well nothing can be as complicated as you're making it out to be"

"Ugh…I…..why do you care anyway?"

"Because….Mitchie I love you, and when you pull away from me you're not just hurting yourself…you're hurting me too, there are two heart in this, not just one," her eyes still didn't look up.

"Huh"

"I just want to know one thing, why won't you just let yourself love me?" that must have struck something in her because she stared into my eyes. Her hand stop trailing around the beads and I swear she was going to cry if she didn't blink a few times. After that she just laid on her back and closed her eyes, I didn't move, I just looked down on her.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like that," I said before Mitchie nodded blindly. "I just…..," a tear trailed from the brunette's closed eye and I closed my mouth. I rubbed it away as more soon followed, her cheeks turning a bit red as I continued to brush away the tears. I fell next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me, I quickly kissed her lips before letting her head fall onto my shoulder. I ran circles around her back, our breathing evening out to match as one.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ten minutes passed and Mitchie was now sitting away from me, she still didn't say anything. She was just on her computer typing extremely fast. Her hand moving around her notebook like crazy. I haven't heard one of her songs in a while, I guess that's what she was doing because she usually tuned everything out. I was on the bed counting those stupid sparkles again, listening to the tapping of the keys and the scratching on the pencil. Time seemed to move slow, it was only four thirty. I wanted to pound my head against something but I couldn't everything would cost money to replace, so I settled for torturing myself, staring at Mitchie before her eyes came over to me. She didn't speak, she looked sad, and I knew if I would of went over there she'd kill me. Her eyes fell to the floor before she turned back to what she was doing.

"Mitchie, are you mad at me?" nothing. "What did I do?" nothing. "Can I say I'm sorry for whatever?" nothing.

"I'm going to take a shower," I heard her finally say before she closed her laptop and notebook and carried them both to her bag. I watched her from the bed, tossing clothes around before pulling up some shorts and a top. She disappeared into the bathroom without looking at me twice. I decided that I should shower as well in the other bathroom, I guess after changing in it once and finding it didn't bite I wanted to use it again. I shoved some pants into my arms and a shirt that reached my elbow before making my way out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I came from the second bathroom finding the room door closed.

"Okay now I know you're mad at me," I said before walking over to it and pressing my cheek on the wood, my ear pressed against the door trying to make out sound.

"Mitchie, open the door," I called out as something moved.

"You open it," she said as I kicked the stupid thing.

"Mitchie I'm serious"

"I am too"

"Mitchie"

"Just turn the knob Alex," I hear before my hand landed on the cool object turning it before it opened. Mitchie was sitting on the floor, her wet hair pressed against her face, and dripping on her clothes, on the bed I might add.

"Oh, sorry,"

"I wouldn't lock you out"

"What, you lie, you locked me out for the first two days we were here"

"Did you try turning the knob?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" her eyebrows went up before coming down. I nodded and placed my clothes into my suitcase.

"Lets just forget about it, so what are we going to do?"

"We're grounded remember?"

"Yeah I know, we can call for room service, or prank call other ship mates, or…"

"No thanks"

"What its not fun?"

"It is, but….I just thought since we were heading home soon that I write something"

"A song? I knew it"

"Yes a song"

"Is it about me?" I asked walking over to the bed before sitting on it, my legs hanging off and me leaning on my arm for support, while I went back slightly to be closer to Mitchie. I didn't notice her notebook at first but it was next to her.

"What makes you think I would write a song about you?"

"I don't know…because you loooovvveee me"

"Alex…I can't write a decent song without a beat"

"Well you didn't bring your guitar, oh they have a piano downstairs"

"We're grounded remember"

"Yes I still remember"

"Besides, I don't really write songs to match a piano beat"

"You bore me talking about music unless its about me, I think we should eat," I said getting up from the bed and walking towards the phone.

"You're mean," Mitchie pouted as someone answered the phone on the other end. I was about to speak when I felt a hard object, yet soft slam into my face. The phone fell to the floor and Mitchie was smiling.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being a meanie," Mitchie laughed as I grabbed the phone and hung up. I stared at her, she didn't seem to mind that I was glaring at her. She picked her notebook up, leaned on the headboard, and rose her knees blocking out my view.

"You know, I don't even know why I try anymore"

"Try what?"

"Everything, I'm using all I have to get you to…I don't know…be the old Mitchie and just admit your feelings to yourself…and write…and everything just confuses me"

"That statement confuses me"

"I'm serious, can we just talk like we use to?"

"We could, but everything always comes back to me and you becoming us"

"And what's so wrong about that?"

"Alex"

"You see…you always do that too…you avoid things I ask you," I walked over to the bed as Mitchie closed her notebook.

"Fine, you want answers? Ask me anything"

"Okay….why do you always push me away?"

"I told you I don't"

"You so do….huh how come every time I get close to you I get pushed back by…Alex we can't, I can't….we're just friends"

"I haven't done that in a while"

"But I know its coming, it always comes, its like a never ending cycle of a run around"

"Just ask questions"

"Fine, does your mom even know you're a lesbian?" silence filled the room before Mitchie sat up. Her eyes didn't leave mine, they only raised before a confused look ran over it. "She doesn't?" Mitchie looked away from me, her hand wrapping around her stomach before I took a deep breath. I was going to slide over to her but she spoke.

"I can't tell my mom….I don't think she would understand"

"Are you kidding me? Connie is the coolest mom ever, Mitch I'm sure she'll understand, and I'll be right there with you"

"I can't…."

"Can't or wont?" I wasn't mad, I spoke quietly but I knew it caused Mitchie to cry. "I'd suck as a girlfriend wouldn't I? Everything in me says LOVE you, but my mind is telling me that we'll never really get a chance at being together. Mitchie….if I'm fighting for a lost cause just tell me and I'll stop, I'll stop loving you, I'll stop chasing you, and no matter how much it kills me….I'll stop it all"

Her eyes came to mine, they sparkled in the light, tears were trying to fall but I could see her force them back in.

"It's just complicated Alex"

"I just want to know if I'm fighting for a lost cause here?" Mitchie hugged her legs, her face buried into her knees and me, sitting on the edge of the bed getting ready to cry because I knew she was hurting. I stood, walked to the door and before I reached the knob to walk out I heard a muffled voice.

"No, you're not….I'm just scared."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mitchie and I sat in the bed until six, we didn't say a word. I held her in my arms and just watched the clock tick away. We didn't talk much after that whole she was scared stuff. I didn't know what to say. I'm not good with the whole talking thing, never was. I thought this day was going to be all sweet filled with just me and Mitchie but all it was….was a big bowl of drama sitting in front of me.

"I think I'm going to die in this room," I said…nothing. "Okay if you don't talk I'll assume that you're dead"

"Not funny," Mitchie pushed herself away from me and leaned over the bed before plucking her song book into her arms and leaving the room. I wanted to just hate her, and I meant in some weird way hate her for what she was doing. I knew it was coming, the entire step forward twenty back deal. I followed her into the front room, she was standing by the door, it flung open and some guy appeared. It was Derrick smiling widely at us.

"For you Mitchie," he said handing her a guitar. I didn't even know those were even held on a boat, unless he stole it. I watched as she handed him something, he waved at me and turned on his heel to leave. Mitchie's song book was open, I walked over to it, placing my fingers over the steel spiral on the sidle before lifting it.

"Hey, put that down," Mitchie croaked, I ignored her as she sat on the arm of the chair, placing the guitar band over her neck and placing her hand in front of me. I reluctantly handed her the thing before she pointed at the other sofa, I sat as she plucked a few strings.

"I wrote this, in like…I don't know two hours and um, Alex just listen to the words and hear me out, okay?" Mitchie asked I nodded.

When my nights are cold

I hear your voice

It sings to me

Like a string on my guitar

It plays my heart

It moves my soul

I think of you

When these nights are cold

I feel your touch, when I'm afraid

I scream out loud, when I hear your name….

"Mitchie…" I call out as she continued to play, the beat changes. Her voice changes and I sigh listening close, I think she just switched songs.

Love confuses me

It sings its own song

It pulls at your heart

Whenever you're alone

It beats to its own drum, whenever you're near

I can't think straight, when I shed these tears

I whisper low when I hear your voice

My heart yearns to feel real close

I push away because I'm confused

What should I feel, when I'm near you

"Mitch," I say again but once again the song changes, I sigh before standing up and running my fingers along a few strings stopping her to look up at me. The room is quiet, laughter is heard from the hall as I step back a bit.

"I still don't understand," I say.

"I'm confused Alex, okay. I wrote over twenty pages of songs in two hours…none with middles….and none with ends, and all of this is because of you, I'm terribly confused, usually in life I know what I want….. and what I want to do, but the next step with you only scares me. I'm not really ready to be scared that much. I'm confused…confused at ….at everything……"

"Mitch…"

"I'm not trying to push you away but I'm scared to pull you close, I can't pretend that I'm okay with everything until I really know what I want, who I want to be with and…."

"Mitchie….I understand"

"How can you when I don't?" Her voice cracks, she pulls the guitar over her head and I still stand where I am, watching her place the instrument on the floor.

"Well for one thing, I was almost as confused as you, but then I realized that I was never really happy unless I was with you…oh remember the day in the park when we were twelve? And how we were the only two girls on the playground and all those boys came over to see if we wanted to play?" she nodded as I took a seat next to her. She was still on the arm of the thing as I spoke.

"Well remember when you ran to ask if we could play with the boys and I stayed behind and you came back and none of them were there anymore?" she nodded again. "Okay I sort of scared them away," her eyes fell onto me, I saw her questioning look, so I answered. "The tallest out of them all said he liked you, I glared at him before turning your way. You were in that dark red dress with the yellow flowers and you could barley recognize me as a girl if it wasn't for my hair. I don't know why but something in me clicked, like…I don't know, I became overly protective of you and stuff," I looked down at my fingers before sighing. "Then I hit the boy in his nose, he swung at me and I kicked him in his family jewels, his friends tried to swing but lets just say I had a seven hitter," I beamed brightly as Mitchie pushed loose strands of hair behind her ear before pressing her body forward. She looked back at me, her hands on her knees and her hair once again falling in her face. "So that's when everything kinda changed for me, I never saw you the same after that and I didn't know why until, what a year ago? Mitchie trust me, I was scared to, but then again when I'm with you all my fears seem to just melt away, and as corny as it sounds without you I don't think I could live….so until you get, unconfused I'll just stick by your side," my finger jammed into her shoulder as she sat up.

"How do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You can make me feel better in a matter of seconds, I mean one minute I can be frustrated and the next….I'm just lost in your eyes"

"Really?" I smiled as she nodded before I shook my head. "Well then what are you waiting for, get lost in my lips"

"Stop," I was met by soft hands gazing my wrist before we both fell into laughter. A knock came to the door and our parents, always at the oddest moment, walks in. I lean over into Mitchie's lap pressing my head on her thigh as my mom raises a eyebrow before waving Connie and someone else in. Mitchie's fingers land in my hair as she strokes my head, I mean I'm no pet but hey it felt good. I placed my left hand right under the crease of her shorts. She didn't stiffen, she didn't complain, and oddly enough I wasn't hit in the head, or my hair wasn't pulled.

"We decided that we should have dinner with you girls, this is Rachel and she'll be serving us tonight," my mom said as she and Connie began clearing the table me and Mitchie never used. It held extra shampoo, towels and a few of my tops that I didn't move from my first two nights on the couch. "Come on," my mom chirped as I pulled away from the brunette and dragged my feet to the table. Both my mom and Connie looked well rested and that scared me, because usually that meant they were staying with us all night. Mitchie joined the table a while later and we were back to the basic seating, Mitchie and me sitting opposite of one another followed by our moms. I could barley make out the food we were eating, which meant I should of just tossed it aside but my mom thought it'd be fun to try new things.

"Girls I guess if there is anything you want to say you should say it," my mom bit into a yellow piece of jello looking something before her eyes came to mine before Mitchie's.

"Nothing to say," I whispered.

"Alex, I just think by the end of the cruise we all should be able to breath fresh air"

"I breath just fine"

"But the air could be clearer don't you think Mitch?"

"Mom, the air is fine"

"I think the air is clear out here," Mitchie added before sipping her drink.

"I'm lost," Connie added.

"Me too" I said.

"So am I," Mitchie quickly cut in before my mom tapped the table with her palm. I stood stiff at that, she wanted me to say something and I knew it, but what?

"Mom we're eating that's rude"

"I was just wondering if you girls needed to say anything?" My eyes fell onto Mitchie's. I could see the worry in her face, I turned to my mom and smiled.

"Nope"

"Alex Russo"

"Teresa Russo"

"Don't talk back"

"Okay I should be quiet then right?" I smiled again before another palm tap hit the table. "What?"

"I think its best to have a clear mind"

"I do"

"Alex"

"What? You want me to lie about it? Okay my mind is so fogged up right now that Jesus himself couldn't clear it," Mitchie snickered before her mom turned to her.

"Well we haven't talked sweetie, so I guess we should cut the tension, how was your day?"

"Grounded"

"Okay, but what did you do?"

"Sleep"

"What else did you do?"

"Talk"

"Ummm what else?" you could see Connie's face get a bit tighter by every one word answer.

"Eat"

"That's nice," her mom wanted to say something else, it was in her face, I was good at reading people.

"Girls…I really want us to be close, and that can only happen if we all tell the trust," my mom was pissing me off. What did she want me to say? Was this her way of saying it was time to let Connie know?"

"Mom….Mommie….Mother….Ma…." I was about to keep going but I felt a sharp pain near my ankle. I forgot I was barefoot and looked down before seeing Mitchie's foot pull back. I swallowed hard before my mother stared across the table.

"I give up, Rachel can you take this stuff away?" my mom asked as the woman nodded removing the things from the table. "Alex I would like to talk to you, in private please," that sounded bad. My mom wasn't mad, I knew that, but she looked frustrated. I sighed, wiped my mouth and followed her into the room before she closed the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" I countered.

"Honey I really believe that Connie should know about you and Mitchie"

"What about us? We're not dating."

"Really? The whole you two waking up together, in each others arms says different"

"Mom why are you being like this? Mitchie and I are just friends, besides I tell you everything…almost and…if we were dating you'd be the first to know, besides she should be the one telling her mom when she's ready, not me"

"That's….what DID you two do all day?"

"Honestly? Mitchie was mad at me, all day, we slept, she woke up mad, we talked, you came, end of story," I flopped on the bed as my mom hovered over me.

"I use to think this was cute, but you're starting to stress me out"

"What was cute?"

"The entire you and Mitchie thing, but then it hit me….you two really do love each other, way more than in a friend way and it'll take time to cope with that, it didn't hit me until you actually agreed that you liked her. I just don't want you two to be ridiculed and judged just because of who you are," my mom sat next to me, running her hand across my hair.

"I really didn't think about it, didn't have to….no one knows that I'm into girls except you and Mitchie. Well I'm into one girl." I planted my face in the sheets as my mom continued to run her fingers through my hair. "Mom question"

"Yes?"

"How come you and Connie come over here at the oddest times?"

"I don't know, we just…oh did we interrupt anything?" my mom asked as I looked at her.

"No, its just, you come at odd times, normal mom come once in the morning and once at night"

"Well that's what I did, besides, I need to check on you two, who knows what kind of things you're getting into"

"If you didn't trust us why would you ground us in the same room?"

"Good question," my mom looked around before standing. "I guess I should speak what I feel…or whatever. My true goal of this cruise was to get you two together"

"Mom ew"

"Not in that way," she giggled. "I just, I knew that this was one thing that could place you two closer together"

"Well so far its making us think and stuff, I hate that part. Mitchie and I don't act all…I don't know spacey anymore, its weird"

"As long as you two honor personal space, I'll be happy," my mom leaned down and kissed my hair, she pulled back and walked out of the room. I listened to her speak to Connie and Mitchie for another few minutes before the brunette joined me in the room.

"What was that all about?" she asked laying next to me.

"Us," I said smiling brightly, Mitchie's eyebrows rose, she was confused, I knew it, but I just laughed before pulling her hand into mine, kissing her palm before running my fingers through hers.

"I think I want to tell my mom"

"Really?"

"But not today….tomorrow," Mitchie whispered leaning closer to my ear.

"Why tomorrow?" I felt her shrug against my shoulder.

"Just tomorrow"

"Okay then," I said closing my eyes. I heard the room door open, my hand still in Mitchie's her face possibly turned into mine, I didn't open my eyes.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow," I heard my mom say, why was it always her who came at the wrong time. She shuffled out and I stared at Mitchie. She buried her head into my neck before laughing.

**Okay..so yeah..I don't like giving hopes up, but I couldn't post for a while because I was mad at this chapter. I wanted close contact and all I got was arguing, that's what the next one is for huh? I'll be writing my butt off before Friday since I'm going out of town and who knows when I'll be on the net. PLEASE REVIEW…SORRY FOR THR WAIT!!!**


	6. Day Six

**So I forced this to be HOT…and I hope you like it…I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS….ENJOY…the last chapter will be up tomorrow, I'm going out of town so I hope I can post a lot of one shots next week and the upcoming ones. Hope the sex scene isn't awkward, it was a bit for me to write…I just get lost when I'm writing for Demi and Alex characters, it does something to me….okay go on and read, leave me alone with my thoughts.**

~Day Six~

This night was the same as the last, sleepless. But it was also different then the last because Mitchie stayed up all night with me, we laid side by side, my fingers between hers and her laughter filling the room. The only light in the room was from her laptop, she propped it up on her knees scanning through tons of pictures. I laughed at the ones from school, I was always on a step or near them, posing like I had no sense. Justin and Max were always staring at me as if I had a problem, I admit I was crazy but never psycho. The ship was quiet, nothing was heard anywhere, I could gently hear Mitchie's breathing but that's because she was a sigh-er, she sighed too much.

"You sigh too much," I said as she shrugged.

"Sometimes I do it for effect, or just because I want you to pay attention to me"

"Well you'll have to try harder," I said before yawing, it was already four in the morning. I'm sure the sun wasn't up, god how I wished there was a window in this room. Mitchie placed her leg over mine, sliding her toes over my skin. I was barley thinking straight as it was, and here she is making it worst.

"Remember him?" Mitchie pointed to a picture of my ex. I only dated him to prove to myself that I didn't want Mitchie, that only cause him to get pissed and say "why don't you marry her then." I sighed and nodded, I knew who he was.

"He was the crazy one, beside I barley even called it dating, it was more like, I watched him and forced myself into something I wasn't looking for," I closed my eyes as everything seemed to fade around me. The sound of Mitchie's voice was still ringing high though.

"At least we taught him something he'll never forget," that statement brought back so many memories. I tried hard to forget the boy, he was dedicated to making me forget Mitchie as well. He forced me to place my hand on his privates one day, I was totally caught off guard, we were at one of his friends parties. Mitchie was there with other girls and I actually let this guy talk me to going into his friend's room. We talked, laughed, and then he thought of a way for me to forget Mitchie. He thought that if I slept with him I'd only think of him, I'd push Mitchie out of my mind for good. But after that I was scared out of my life, all I did was think of Mitchie, she must have been a mind reader because she came into the room and saved me. The boy forced himself on top of me, sliding his hands up my leg because I let Mitchie talk me into wearing a skirt that day. It was in the past, I didn't want to think about.

"So," Mitchie placed her laptop next to her on the table. Her other hand never left mine. "I think we should tell my mom quick, like I don't know, in some way so she can't really think or protest," Mitchie said. That was another thing she was speaking about all night, her mom. She didn't know how to tell her about being into girls, I felt a little hurt that I couldn't be included in it.

"I'm tired," I whispered as Mitchie placed a arm around my torso. I felt her finger press into my side before weight shifted onto me, my eyes flung open but the room was pitch dark. Lips collided over mine, a quick brush over them made me shiver.

"Are you tired now?" Mitchie asked, her words beating into my mouth. I didn't speak I only nodded before a sigh hit me and the weight shifted again. It was still dark but my legs burned, and everything in between. I felt cold, the new air that hit my body made me worried until I head the sheets rustle and Mitchie's fingers met mine again.

"Goodnight Alex," I heard in my ear followed by a kiss on my cheek.

"Night Mitch," I said before closing my eyes once more. The silence in the room was killing me a bit, but once I heard Mitchie's breathing again, or her sighs shall I say, I drifted to sleep, thinking only about her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I felt a hard pressure on my legs and stomach. I couldn't find myself to wake from my dream until the words..

"Wake up Alex," echoed in my head. I could feel myself close to emerging from my dream land but something was holding me back. The warm feeling I was getting between my legs again, why was it happening and when I was sleep? A heat wave pierced my leg and I opened my eyes spotting Mitchie straddling me. Her hands on my bare stomach, her nails barley grazing my skin while her legs are pressed around mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking a bit shocked I bet.

"Honestly if it takes you to minutes to get up I'll just have to kiss you awake," Mitchie smiled as I rubbed my eyes, I mean I knew the last dream I had was a dream but this felt a bit like that one. Mitchie ran her fingers off my stomach and up to my neck, moving her hands above my shirt before wrapping her arms around me.

"You want to eat breakfast on deck? Just the two of us?"

"We're grounded or have you forgotten?" I asked as she came in pressing her lips on my nose before nodding and pecking my lips.

"Or we could stay here and…"

"Breakfast sounds good," I said, I mean my legs were aching, and I honestly at that moment wanted to shove her onto the bed and…. "I need to get up," I said trying to shove dirty thoughts from my mind. Besides Mitchie would never agree to…"now please," I said. I swear the longer she lingered on top of me the longer that urge to ravage her stayed. She moved herself upright before I sat up and brushed my hair with my hand. I turned my head to her. I could finally see that she was in some shorts and a top, her hair a bit curled at the ends.

"After that we could like swim or something"

"Does grounded mean anything to you?"

"Oh come on Alex, we could just have fun, besides we'll just get in trouble for it later," Mitchie said. I never seen her as the rebel type. I smiled and nodded before trailing towards the bathroom. I grabbed some Capri's and a top and headed to the shower. Mitchie was behind me, her hands stroking her hair.

"I can't shower with you in here"

"I'm not hurting anyone"

"Oh yes you are," I cringed out before leading the girl back into the room. She laughed before taking a seat on the bed.

"I'll be right here" she said. I nodded and locked the door. I wasn't taking any chances, at least not today, it felt different, and I meant overly different.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I don't know how long I was in the bathroom but when I came out Mitchie was indeed still where she said she'd be.

"Weird," I said as she giggled and pulled her legs from under her before standing on the floor.

"So, breakfast?" she asked as I nodded. She was the one who wanted to go, I honestly wanted to sleep all day. We made it to the front door, opened it and trailed off into the hall before we spotted Michelle. Her hair was pinned up and her long summer dress shifted when she did. She spotted up and shot a wave towards us, but I ignored it while Mitchie placed her fingers on my arm, walking in closer.

"Hey guys," Michelle called out, "I haven't seen you in forever."

"One day," I said raising my eyebrows before Mitchie's hand trailed down my arm and her fingers fell into mine. Her other hand cupped our closed ones as Michelle looked down before turning to me.

"I'm sorry about the entire club thing, it was a stupid idea and I admit it, but I just thought maybe you and I could hang," I studied her face before turning to Mitchie who was just looking at the girl. I tugged on her arm and we walked past Michelle without giving her another word. We reached the deck and it was a bit cool out. The sun was in the sky shining brightly but then again passing cloud hid it every few seconds. I saw my mom across the way, she was walking alone heading our way as I pulled on Mitchie's arm. She stumbled over her feet to follow me before I placed my hand on a waiter's back.

"Excuse me," he said before I tapped his shoulder and whispered.

"Be quiet we're being stalked by mom patrol," I lied, although my mom did seem like the patrol type of parent. She went passed us and I thanked the guy before heading to the end of the ship and into a small closed room. The breakfast area was being cleared for lunch, I turned to Mitchie.

"Breakfast is over"

"Well I guess we could have lunch"

"No dice, besides I'm not that hungry anyway," I spoke these words before I spotted Derrick. He was carrying a tray of food in his hand before setting it at a empty table in a corner. His eyes met mine before he waved and I guess Mitchie saw him two because she pulled on me to follow.

"What's this about?"

"I thought we all could have breakfast before we head back to wherever we live, sucks huh? I just met you awesome girls," I smiled when he held his hand out to us. I took it before he seated me and Mitchie before joining.

"So this was your idea?" I asked him as he nodded.

"You know, Mitchie is a great convincer anyway"

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow before biting into a bagel.

"I just said it'd be great for us to do something together," her voice was a bit off. What a bad liar.

"So are you girls coming to the fireworks gala tonight?"

"They have a party for fireworks?" I asked as Derrick nodded.

"The last night of every cruise is given with a bang, fireworks, candle-lit dinners, and a romantic dance, you girls should come"

"Can't….we're suppose to be grounded," I said sipping some orange juice as Mitchie reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Oh come on, besides it's our last night on the ship, by this time tomorrow…well by eight tomorrow we'll be back in Waverly," her eyes were gleaming from the light in the room. I swear she was doing it again, that whole pulling me in type deal with her eyes and touches.

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"I just want us to have fun," she leaned in closer, Derrick was smiling before his eyes trailed off and Mitchie pushed her lips out, blinked a few times and pouted.

"Um guys," Derrick pointed as I looked away from the brunette to stare at the position the boy was pointing.

"OH COME ON," I said loudly, sending a echo through the room. I pushed myself into my seat before falling onto the floor bringing Mitchie down with me.

"What was that for?" she asked as I drug her under the table. The cloth was long, it ran over the legs of the table and cupped near the ends, people had to be careful not to trip. It was a bit small under the table, I pulled Mitchie into my lap and covered her mouth as my mom's voice came closer.

"Derrick um about the gala thing tonight"

"Yeah?" I heard him say. When did he speak to my mom? Maybe this..wait didn't she say this was her plan? Okay even more creepy.

"I told Alex that she was grounded but instead I think I'll give her the night off, here," my mom spoke, I could hear something rustling before Derrick's foot slid over toward my butt. I felt a chill, his shoe was a bit hard when it crashed against me so I pushed my body up causing Mitchie to hit her head against the bottom of the table. Derrick pounded the thing back before my mom left.

"I'm sorry," I whispered rubbing my hands along Mitchie's head before Derrick raised the cloth.

"I guess you two can party tonight," he smiled before I nodded.

"Guess so."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I was dressed by two, still tired a bit, full from breakfast, and glad that I had permission to be out all day on the ship. Connie came to tell Mitchie and I that her and my mom found it okay for us to be free for one night. I was sitting on the kitchen counter eating through my second small bag of chips when Mitchie screamed. I didn't want to move towards the room, I just stared at the door, we were the only ones in the suite. She screamed again and I hopped from the counter knocking my chips onto the floor and running to the room.

"Spiders are so gross," she screamed again before I shook my head in disbelief, she was standing on the bed hopping up and down from left to right pointing into a corner. I walked over and examined it, a small clear like spider was shifting on the wall. I grabbed the closet thing I could and scoped the thing onto it. I think it was a sheet of notebook paper. I swung it at Mitchie who screamed and kicked before jumping to the other end of the bed. I was of course laughing the entire time, holding my stomach that was aching from the force my laughs had. I pushed the spider into the toiler and flushed him, laughing as he spun around and Mitchie climbed off the bed, peeking over my shoulder.

"What if he comes back up when I'm in here?" she asked as I laughed and faced her, that's when I noticed what she had on, or barley had on. She was standing next to me in a bright pink towel, it barley covered her chest with a small knot holding the thing up in the middle, her hair was a bit damp, the bottom of the towel was well above her knees and her skin was still a bit moist from the shower. I gulped as Mitchie pressed her hand on her chest.

"I thought that thing was going to suck my blood," she said as I nodded still gazing at her towel before I was met with a pair of hands hitting the top of my head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I didn't receive a answer, Mitchie strolled back into the room as I followed before she crossed her legs on the bed. I didn't dare look at her legs, I kept my eyes on hers until she ruffled up her hair a few times. My eyes dropped to her skin, it was bare, smooth and even though I've touched them before, never had I touched them like this.

"Y-you should get dressed," I forced out before Mitchie blew out air from her mouth before laying flat on her back. Her legs popped in the air before from the back of her knees on down hung off the side. I swallowed again, this time feeling a small burn against my neck before a lump formed.

"We have all day, besides I'm ready to get dressed," I heard her say as I backed up against the door. I had so many thoughts surfing through my head, my legs burning, my fingers tingling to touch her, I couldn't stay in that room any longer. The frame of the door hit the middle of my back as I moaned and Mitchie sat up a bit to stare at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as if she didn't know. She pushed herself up higher as I rubbed the impact spot on my body, I thought I was inching out of the door but I was actually slamming my back onto the frame more. Mitchie ran her fingers across her right leg before hopping off the bed smiling at me.

"I-I chips," wow that didn't even make sense. She walked into me before sliding her arms around my waist. She leaned into me and since I was a few inches taller than she was I had the advantage of not meeting her eyes but her fingers trailed to my chin. I swear my skin was on fire, her lips came into mine, her eyes closed and her body pressed harder against mine. My lips tingled, it felt as if static of some sort moved through them before they warmed, my hand stayed to my side. Mitchie finally pulled back, her hands residing on my waist again, her eyes still studying my face and me looking blankly at her. I could feel her hands press against my clothes, before I heard a rubbing sound behind me and her hand wrapped around the door knob. Her eyes were lustful, I saw it. Her breath was beating against my neck as she slowly plucked me from the frame of the door, I walked into her as she went back before the door pressed up against me again. It was half way closed, I wasn't sure if I wanted it to shut. Mitchie still didn't say anything her fingers dropped from the door before her arms wrapped around my neck, her damp skin leaving small trails around my skin before once again those same lips pressed against my own, harder this time, without control. As if my hands had a mind of their own they came up Mitchie's legs, she didn't freeze, the higher my fingers went the harder she pressed her lips into mine. Once my hands landed on her waist she was on her tip-toes, trying to keep her balance.

I plucked at the fabric of the towel, trying to make sure I didn't tug on the thing, I heard a click of the door and realized that somehow Mitchie pushed it closed. She loosened her grip around my neck, sliding her hands into my hair and never loosing her hold on me, we stumbled back, her legs hitting the bed making her cave in, I followed considering that her hold was something else. I felt Mitchie's tongue trail around my lips, I granted her the access she so desired, blocking everything else out of my head. A small rush of air entered my mouth, our tongues battled, me forcing hers down and she trying her best to take control. She moaned, I heard it, it echoed when she did it, I shuddered. Her hands slid from my hair running down my neck before she gripped my shoulders. I did my best to help both of us slide onto the bed more, after a few shifts we laid on the entire thing, sweat beating down from the both of us, my legs aching, every part of me wanted to be touched, and I wanted to touch her. We finally broke our lasting lip lock, Mitchie staring at me, breathing hard, catching her breath as best as she could, me doing the same. I felt her hands tug at the rim of my shirt, before her hands dipped under it. I lifted a bit as her hands slid across my stomach, burning my skin badly before she traced the rim of my bra with her hands. I didn't look away from her eyes until my shirt brushed against my neck and she rose it above me.

Her curious hands didn't stop there she went back down my body, fingers climbing and brushing against sensitive spots, casing me to close my eyes shaking before a click reached my ears. I didn't know what I was doing, and I doubt if she did but a zip followed and I stared down at her hands. She was undressing me, I mean my shirt was fine but I didn't really let it take effect until just a second ago.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered as she nodded, I helped her pull and tug at my shorts, exposing my matching red underwear. I was semi-naked, she was still wrapped in her towel. My hands shook as I straddled myself on top of her. I placed my hands on her neck running them down her skin as her eyes closed, her body was stickier than before. The fabric my hand brushed up against made Mitchie's eyes dart open, I ignored her and plucked the loop of the towel apart. I slowly ripped the thing away from her, exposing her glistening milky body. Her breast sitting perky amongst her body, they wanted to be touched, the had to bed. I ran a finger across her belly button, I felt her stomach cave in before pressing back out, good thing to know she was breathing. I slid my hands over her skin, my breath getting heavier, the air thickened until I stopped. I couldn't go further, but Mitchie's fingers came over mine as she lifted my hands and placed them over her chest, her eyes begging me not to stop, my mind still racing but I couldn't see how, I was thinking of so many things without thinking at all.

I leaned into Mitchie's lips, brushing over them before kissing down her neck, my hands still in place until my lips meet the top end of her breast. She lets out a heavy breath as I pluck my hands away draping my lips around her chest, kissing spots tenderly before working my way in. The middle of her breast was tender, I ran my tongue across the spot, gnawing gently at the nipple with my teeth, moans trailing form Mitchie's lips only edges me on. My hands kneed into her sides, going down, my legs burning more than ever, what if this was the same burning she felt, it had to be released. My hands cupped her sides before I slid my right fingers down her leg. Mitchie stiffened this time, I could feel her eyes on mine, I didn't like it. I stared at her before pressing my lips over hers, using my other hand to hold her in place. I walked my fingers inward on her thighs running my fingers across her opening, I didn't know what I was doing, but I kind of knew, it was weird. I slid my index finger and middle finger slowly into the girl, her moans grew, her hands fell onto my face and her body pressed against my fingers harder.

She took me off guard when her hands shook against my body, her chest expanding against mine, but once she rested her hands on the rim of my underwear I pressed my fingers against her side harder. I heard a louder moan, more like a cry, I rose myself a bit wanting to gaze into Mitchie's eyes but they were still closed. I didn't know if I was hurting her, but I guess I wasn't since her body was still moving against my hand. I felt air graze upon a place that was once warm, hot even. Mitchie's fingers grazed my clit, I could barley breath. She basically just did what I did to her, she crept her fingers into me, I shook before I pressed my body against her before continuing what I was doing. We were both grinding against the other, biting our lips, pressing out bodies together, trying to breath the hottest air that began suffocating us. I wanted to close my legs, the exciting feeling of Mitchie inside of me made my legs buckle. Her other hand pressed against the middle of my back, her nails pressing against my skin, breaking it back a bit, I could feel it. My hand still inside of her while the other one pressed against her waist, her body shifting hard as I tried to control her.

Moans formed around us from me and her, sweat beads crept down our bodies, my legs ached, burned, but I wouldn't change this feeling for the worlds. Mitchie's grips tightened, she was the one to close her legs around mine, her body pressing against me hard, my shoulder getting nibbled on since she found a way to get me to come into her. I felt a rush of energy surge through me, I shook and so did she. My breath escaped me and I collapsed on top of the brunette, my hands falling to my side and my eyes closing. I ignored everything except the girl under me. Her teeth parted from my skin and I finally felt the burns on my back and shoulder, she left marks I BET. I didn't move, didn't speak, neither did she, we laid with each other for what felt like forever.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Time passed by, I didn't really know how much but it was enough. I felt cool air graze against my skin, a hand shifting on my stomach. I opened my eyes to find me laying next to Mitchie, she was pulling her towel back over her body, the clock read seven. I exhaled and then inhaled again before Mitchie placed her hand back near her own body, she pulled her hair into her hands before spotting me awake. She smiled at me before blushing and turning her head, I knew I was still basically naked.

"So," Mitchie spoke, before turning back to me, I sighed and sat up pulling a sheet over me, I was still cold but it was a bit better.

"Yeah?" I answered, my voice shaking, I could still feel the pleasure that erupted through my body not that long ago.

"I think we have to go on deck"

"I don't know, I feel kinda….I don't think I can go on deck right now," I was telling the truth. I wanted to keep my sexual high that I was on. My entire body was relaxed as I leaned against the headboard.

"Oh come on, besides don't you think our parents will suspect something?" Mitchie asked. I knew it was true, if my mom ungrounded me for a night I'd usually be out of the room already. I watched as Mitchie climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, I watched as she pulled her towel off, it wasn't as if she cared anymore, but I didn't mind. The shower was clicked on and she climbed in before closing the door. I took a deep breath and stared at the clothes I was planning on wearing. They didn't look wearable anymore. I stretched out before walking over to my suitcase, this was going to be a long night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everything went smoothly, the fireworks, the dance that I stayed away from, and the candle-lit dinner which was weird because it was us, our moms, and Derrick with other people we didn't know. During the entire thing Mitchie ran her fingers across mine, pulling my hand into her lap and me almost falling over when I tried to pull it away. Derrick smiled at what we were doing, I guess he thought it cute or funny. The captain spoke about the journey we had and I was getting bored with this entire thing. When my fingers actually left Mitchie's my mom was staring at me from across the table. I knew that look, it was the entire now or never thing she had going on.

"Mitch so, um, when are we going to tell your mom?" I whisper as she turns t me and shrugs.

"I don't know, I mean, I thought I was ready to tell her, but….not anymore. I don't want her to take you away from me," she smiled and the captain spoke again Mitchie brushed her hair behind her ear and mouthed "I love you." I did the same even if my mom was looking, she tapped the table with her palm and I sighed. I hated when she did things like that, tapping the table was so kindergarten.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I hope after tomorrow we can still be cool," Derrick said at our room door. We both nodded in agreement before walking into our room. In the middle of the floor sat flowers and a card, I turned to Mitchie who shrugged as I did the same. We plucked the card from its holding spot and read it…"_I'm sorry about everything, but I just wanted to get this out, meet me at the pool tonight at midnight….Michelle."_

I knew the thing was for me, but then again it wasn't addressed to anyone.

"I guess she'll just be there," I heard Mitchie say, I nodded before pushing the flowers near the garbage can. I made it into the room and fell onto my stomach, the air was much cooler than before, I smiled into the sheets as Mitchie laid next to me with her fingers in mine. I knew what she had on her mind, I smiled before reaching for her shirt.

**Funny thing is the entire time I wrote the sex scene I was like "Don't think, just write," and that's what I did, hope its good, but then again at the end I was side-tracked…I couldn't think too much or who knows how even spicier this would have been, but it would of taken longer and who knows when I can post again, after Friday..PLEASE REVIEW. Is it weird when I write I talk to myself and laugh? Maybe it would be less weird if I didn't do it in front of others…**


	7. Day Seven

**Last Chapter, I actually loved all the comments you guys sent, like usually I get scared that they will say the sex scene was unnecessary or whatever but you guys actually liked it. I was scared because I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't think when I typed it out because I didn't want to get all (blank)…. Anyway …PLEASE ENJOY chapter seven, I have no idea why I capitalize in the middle of a paragraph. Oh that's because I'm the writer, I'll see what one shots I can get up next week, maybe three of them if my best friend gives me time to write since I'll be with her and her family for 4-5 weeks before she comes with me to see Demi, also sorry for the wait , I had to travel to my friend's place and wait for time to write which is like never and its three in the morning right now…okay enough of that ENJOY. Also I haven't been on a cruise ever..someone asked have I been recently and the answer is no, but I did watch the Titanic if that counts. **

~Day Seven~

Who knows what time it was when I opened my eyes. I was certain that it was still night time since usually I would hear people talking around the boat. I rubbed my eyes and stretched before trying to climb off the bed. It would have been easy if Mitchie wasn't sleeping on my chest with her leg over mine and her arm gripping my waist, and on top of all of that we were both naked, great. I plucked her fingers off of my skin first before shifting her head and then shaking my leg under hers before pulling it away. A click echoed in the other room and I stood on the floor where I was. I didn't know who was out there, no one had a key except for our parents and…the thought of my mom or Connie seeing Mitchie and I naked scared the crap out of me. I quickly pulled a sheet off the floor and tossed it over Mitchie before running as best as I could through the dark into the bathroom. I flicked on the light and studied the things in there, I didn't have any clothes close to me. Mitchie's night gown, a long knee length cream colored fabric thing was hanging on the sink. I pulled it over my head, since we were the same size in everything except height.

I tried pushing my hair into a pony-tail, a few strands escaped and I ignored it before walking over to the room door and peering out.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked a lady who was shifting flowers in the room.

"I'm sorry miss…uhh I just do what this tell me," the lady said raising a small post card up to my face. I grab it and examine it.

"Who told you to bring flowers in here?"

"Oh a miss Tyler," the woman said as I stared at our propped open door. I nodded and walked over to the archway peering into the hall. No one was in sight, all I could see was a large black clock with silver numbers, it read 2:50am.

"I'll get the rest of these," I tell the lady who happily nods leaving the room. She works on the ship, I've seen her a few times in the dinning area but I didn't realize until now.

………………………………………………………………………………

After pulling all of the flowers into the room I saw Michelle coming down the hall steps, her arms folded and fingers trailing up to her face brushing back what seemed to be tears. She came closer to me, her room door wasn't that far and she spotted me because I didn't move. Her eyes were sad but soon brightened at the sight if me.

"Hey," she said waving at me, with one arm still pressed against her stomach.

"Hey"

"I thought you would of met me by the pool?"

"I couldn't I was with Mitchie, besides I don't really enjoy having my girlfriend drugged up"

"I thought she wasn't your girlfriend?"

"I lied," I said before crossing my own arms.

"Oh, well I still think you could of met me, and told me that"

"Well I didn't think you'd wait from twelve until now to like…meet me"

"I thought you'd come, but then again, I had my doubts," her arms fell to her side before she gripped her room key from her neck and placed it on her door. I was still a few rooms away.

"Well I should get back…."

"So can we still talk?"

"About what?"

"Well I was thinking since you were going back to wherever and I was going back to New York we could hang one last time…..without Mitchie," it sound weird when she spoke those last words.

"I can't"

"Why not?" she asked moving away from her door and walking towards me, when she stopped I could feel a breeze run across my legs and thin fabric.

"I just can't…I just want to be with Mitchie"

"Wow, okay then," with that Michelle stared into the room. "You like the flowers?"

"You're the Tyler girl?"

"What other girl on this ship is admiring you?" when she said that she blushed and I sighed. It was getting later by the minute and I was too tired and still naked under my clothes to stay in the hall any longer.

"I should get some sleep, maybe you should too"

"Yeah, but you should really think about us spending one last day together, its not like Mitchie will ever know, it'll be between us," her smile was wide as she turned on her heel to leave. I watched her walk into her room before I read the clock, 3:30 am. I closed the room door and made my way past the jungle of red roses before going back into the room. Mitchie was laying on her stomach, wrapped tightly under the sheet I placed over her, which meant she must have shifted. I closed the room door, locked it and crawled back into bed, I wasn't ready for another long night.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

QUIET. That is exactly what surrounded me when I woke up around eleven. The ship would be docking at the pier around five and we would have to drive back home, getting there around eight. I had clothes on the floor still, Mitchie must have moved hers. Actually everything belonging to the girl was packed, including her laptop.

"Mitchie?" I called out plucking the covers from around me. No one answered, the door was shut, so I opened it. Everything was cleaned and in order, except my things. I decided to take a shower before tackling my mess.

………………………………………………………………………………………

After pulling on a blue jeaned skirt and some leggings with a yellow top and packing my things I walked over to my mom and Connie's room. I knocked on the door a few times before my mom answered, she was still looking for some of her things.

"Have you seen Mitchie?" I asked before my mom nodded.

"She went with her mom to breakfast"

"Without me?"

"Yes, considering you're here"

"She usually would wake me up"

"Well she wanted to talk to her mom, no idea about what," I saw a small smirk play across my mom's face before my eyes grew big.

"She's telling her about us?"

"I think so, or at least it seemed that way to me"

"She didn't want me there?"

"I think its best Alex, it gives her mom time to cope, but then again maybe she knew all along like I have," my mom walked past me still grabbing things before I looked out the door.

"I'll see you later," I called out before getting a wave goodbye. Once the door locked shut I was pushed hard against the wall.

"Sorry," I heard that all too familiar voice.

"Mitchie? What was that for?" I asked lifting myself away from the golden wallpaper.

"My mom and I talked"

"And so you decided to ram me?"

"No, I just thought it would be funny"

"Well its not," I said rubbing my arm before I cracked my back.

"Sorry, I was just excited"

"And still you decided to ram me? What did she say?"

"Who my mom?"

"No Santa Claus, of course your mom"

"She stared at me blankly, took a few breaths, smiled, and then screamed a bit"

"What?"

"A good scream though, she hugged me and said she was glad I finally told her, but as long as you and me keep our sexual tension at bay she'd totally support our relationship," I smiled when she finished before seeing her mom walk towards us.

"Hi girls," her smile was huge, I mean from ear to ear, but still not as big as Mitchie's but I see where she gets it.

"We were just, your daughter shoved me into a wall….okay forget that statement," I said blushing before Mitchie bit her bottom lip. Her mom's eyebrow raised before she nodded and left us in the hall.

"That wasn't weird at all," Mitchie joked before I rolled my eyes and moved towards the steps.

"I saw Michelle"

"Where?"

"Um, last night"

"You went to see her?" that seemed to be a loud question.

"No, she was in the hall when I was talking to a room lady"

"Oh, what did she want?"

"The room lady?"

"No Michelle," I received a hard tap on my arm. I swear even though it didn't look like it but Mitchie was a girl that could toss a punch, tap, whatever, you name it, if its physical Mitchie will use it to harm you.

"She was waiting for me at the pool until around two and she wanted to know why we didn't spend more time together," I said that part fast. Mitchie stiffened as we walked up the steps, her eyes not really on me but they gazed a few times over to see my face. It was quiet, Mitchie didn't want to talk, I could see it. When we stepped on deck it was a bit cloudy.

"Do you think its going to rain?" I asked before walking towards the juice bar, Mitchie following close behind.

"I don't know," her voice seemed sadden, awkward at the most.

"Mitch if this is about Michelle I want you to know that I love you, no one else, I mean come on since we were little we were head over hills for each other," she smiled and nodded before pulling my hand into hers. "No Michelle can ruin that," I laughed as she agreed.

"Two strawberry-kiwi smoothies," I called out to a girl behind the bar. She nodded and handed us our order before swiping my card that sat around my neck. "We barley used these"

"I know"

"Hey Alex, hey Jess," I turned to Michelle. How in the hell did she find me, and how did she get over here that fast? The girl behind the counter who just served us turned to Michelle and smiled. "This is Alex, the girl I was talking about."

"Oh hey, I guess since my little sister knows you, I'm Mickey…but I like when people call me Jessica or Jess, I just love that name," I stared at the girls before I felt a pressure on my back and I knocked into the counter a bit. I turned to Mitchie who had her face scrunched up a bit.

"Hi..I have to go," I said pulling the smoothies into my hands before handing one to Mitchie. I didn't say anything after that, I just sipped on my smoothie as dirty looks shot my way from Mitchie. "That wasn't my fault"

"I don't like Michelle, I don't trust her," Mitchie said before we bent down and placed our legs through the deck rails. Our feet hanging off and our arms pulling through the top row.

"Bad news I guess"

"Definitely, just look at her, I think she likes you"

"Oh I know she likes me," I said before stopping and watching as Mitchie glared at me. "Just because someone likes me doesn't mean I like them," I turned away before tapping my hands on the cool rails.

"I guess, but I don't want you talking to her"

"You can't tell me what to do," I didn't want it to come out all forced and powerful like it did.

"Fine then go talk to her, like I care" Mitchie whispered.

"I didn't mean anything by that….I'm sorry, its just, you take this entire Michelle thing to heart, I don't like her, and by this time tomorrow we can forget about her completely, we don't even have to see her, she lives in New York," I sipped my drink again as a small drop from a cloud dripped on my toe.

"Its going to rain"

"Yeah, I know"

"We can dance in it like we do at home"

"That only worked when I was trying to get you close to me"

"I'm close now," Mitchie's head landed on my shoulder, I smiled before nodding and leaning onto her head.

"Dancing in the rain, check."

"Sounds fun," I heard a deep voice say as Mitchie lifted her head. Her stupid head, that I love, knocked into my jaw hard sending me knocking into Derrick who almost fell back himself. I gripped my face, before moving my jaw as Mitchie placed her hand on my lips.

"I'm sorry, oh god, does it hurt?"

"No it feels wonderful," I said sarcastically as Derrick lifted me up and Mitchie followed.

"Sorry if I scared you two, its just, out of the entire cruise I've never seen you two this close together, I like it"

"Weird," I said licking the inner part of my bottom lip, I knew it was bleeding but not that bad since nothing was rushing down my throat.

"So we're docking soon, sucks, I'm gonna miss you two, we definitely have to exchange numbers," Derrick said as I nodded. We were walking towards the first aid area.

"Everything feels different," Mitchie said as I turned t her. "I mean, at first it was this whole space thing between you and I," she basically pushed Derrick out of the conversation, but he didn't seem to mind. "And now, I don't know, how is everything going to be when we leave this ship and go home?"

"I don't know, thinking scares me, but I know the first thing we're going to do is tell my dad we're dating," Mitchie's nodded before she gripped my hand and we all walked into the first aid area.

"So let me put on my doctor gloves and examine you," Derrick laughed, actually doing what he said.

"Are you even qualified to look at me?"

"Yup, I can serve, clean, and look at your gorgeous mouth while being a life-guard at the same time," his laugh was contagious. "Its just a little cut, besides it looks to have stopped bleeding."

"That's good," Mitchie said before handing me her smoothie, I left mine back near the railing, crap. I sipped on it, letting the chilling liquid run over the sore spot before swallowing it.

"So is there anything fun to do on the last day of the cruise?" I asked.

"Not really, everything is getting put up, cleaned and crap, its boring stuff so I ditched the last day to hang with you two"

"Oh"

"Can either of you surf?" I stare at Mitchie, she couldn't surf at all, I could a bit, but swimming wasn't my best skill.

"Sort of"

"We have a simulator…or you two could take pictures, I'm a photographer as well…but not one of those creepy kinds, I take pictures at the ship studio on D level," there was so much I didn't know about this ship.

"I guess so," I said as Mitchie chimed in the same thing. Derrick lead us back towards the bottom of the boat, where a line of people were waiting for pictures.

"We can slide in front of people, that's why its good to work on ships," I laughed and nodded, hey why not.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The picture room was huge. It wasn't gold like everywhere else in the ship, it was all white with tons of props, from fake grass, to fake snow, to island stuff and different backgrounds. Lights hung in the ceiling, beaming down at the photo area.

"Rocky their next," Derrick said as the guy nodded and snapped a few more pictures of a family. A short mother about four three and a husband about six feet and their four kids, all around three feet something, they all looked alike as well, but in no way identical to the other. Mitchie and I were called before Derrick stepped next to the camera guy.

"Lets get it hot in here," he said as I laughed and tossed a stuff teddy bear at him. Our background was of a grand staircase, silver all the way down. The painting had a few chairs and tables to make everything look like a mansion or something.

"Okay get together, Alex place your hands around Mitchie's waist and Mitchie wrap your arms around Alex's neck. We did as he told before I stuck out my tongue at him. He laughed as a flash went off, it was extremely bright, I had to blink a few times before I could see again.

"You better not be getting one over there," I said as Rocky turned to Derrick and laughed before we went into our next pose. I wrapped one arm around Mitchie's back before resting my hand on her waist. She placed her hand up to her face and spread her fingers before creating a "O" with her mouth. I laughed a few times before the shot, a quick snap later and we changed backgrounds. It was a photo of the ship we were on. Mitchie and I put on a captain's hat and placed our fingers up to our forehead and saluted, standing stiff and getting our picture taken. The background was changed again, Derrick still working the camera and my laughter filling the room. The last background we used was entirely blue. I wrapped my fingers around Mitchie from behind, Awws crept into the room followed by a few people pulling their kids from peeking through the door. I didn't care, I rested my head on Mitchie's shoulder as her hand came up to my cheek. I smiled and her lips pressed against my skin sending a chill down my body.

"PRINT," Derrick yelled as Rocky nodded. He was still starring at us when we went to the computer for our pictures. I didn't really want to know how much they was, Mitchie swiped her card and we left with stacks of photos.

"Maybe we can just show my dad one of these," I said before Mitchie laughed. Derrick had stayed behind to take other pictures, so we wrote our numbers on his arm and kissed his cheek to thank him for the awesome pictures.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

It was pouring down on deck so I slid our pictures into a bag and was about to run to the other steps when Mitchie pulled my hand into hers.

"Shall we?" she asked smiling brightly as I nodded. I placed our pictures on a chair that was still considered inside the closed boat area and we ran out into the rain. It was pouring hard, my hair was soaked in seconds, and my vision blurred all around. Mitchie was all I could see. I pulled her into me, sliding my hand on the middle of her back as her hands wrapped around my neck.

"So…once again we're dancing in the rain"

"Yup," Mitchie smiled before walking into me placing her head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath running my hand down her back a bit as her sticky clothes stuck to my hand. It was as if she was bare and the water made us even closer than before.

"You arms are my sky, you wipe away tears that I cry, forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, but without you its hard to survive.." Mitchie shifted her weight between my fingers before placing her lips on my neck, I swear I could of fell right there in her arms but then again I was balancing the two of us. "So…we'll be home soon"

"I know"

"Are we really going to tell you dad when we get there? I mean it took me forever to tell my mom and….oh god what about my dad?" Mitchie's head rose up as her hands fell into mine. I brushed her soaked hair away from her face before my hands landed on her cheek and I pressed my body into hers before rubbing our lips together. I felt her smile before I took a deep breath and pulled back.

"However it happens, I'll still be by your side," we both smile before I slipped a bit backwards, Mitchie giggling pressing her fingers into my shoulders trying to grip me to stay up. Once I landed back on my feet balancing myself we both let go of each other. I stared down at my clothes, of course I was soaked but Mitchie looked hot the way she was. My eyes traveled up her body, she was catching her breath before spotting me eyeing her. She got that smile that she had on last night, I was ready and up for anything but then again how clean would I get after we fooled around?

"MITCHIE," crap, I hear Connie yelling from somewhere. "You're soaked, come in and clean up…is that Alex?" great and now I'm spotted as well. I wave into the pouring rain not knowing where the sound was coming from before a umbrella came into sight.

"Girls change now," a finger waved at us and we both nodded before I decided to get the pictures. I ran to where I placed them leaving Mitchie and Connie walking back to the room together. I looked for our pictures but they were gone, or at least they weren't left where I placed them. I almost panicked before I heard..

"Hey Alex, looking for these?" it was Michelle, I didn't have to turn around to know it was her, but I had to, grabbing my pictures from her. She was giving me a half smile.

"I haven't see you…well most of the day"

"I know, I was in my room and stuff, Alex.." she stepped into me, she was already close but now she was a little bit closer standing a few inches form me. "Look I thought we could really get to know each other and stuff, but since you're not into that….I just wanted to tell you goodbye," she stepped in to me closer, before placing her hand on mine, she cupped my fingers with her hand as I stared at her.

"Just give me this," she spoke fast before leaning into me, I pulled my hand away almost slamming it into a cart nearby before I felt a pair of cold lips press against mine, my hands were pinned down and my photos dropped to the ground before my head crashed into the wall. For that quick second I felt weak before I pressed my wrists up as best as I could and pushed Michelle back. My lips were still cold, I felt a chill run through my body before I stared into Michelle's eyes, they were lifeless. I wanted to slam my fist into her face but I just bent down and grabbed my photos and shuffled them before staring back at Michelle. I didn't say anything, I took a deep breath and walked away but I head her behind me, shifting, and I swear she was smiling. I faced her pressing my back on the double glass door that lead towards the stairs that I would take to my room.

"Look Michelle I didn't say anything when you kissed me, and I don't plan on remembering it but why are you still following me?" I watched her pace towards me and I knew she was going to walk into me again trying to kiss me so once she got close I slipped through the double doors locking the small latch.

"Come on Alex, this is not funny," I just stared at her before turning around and heading towards the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Once again everything was quiet. The room was as clean as the day we arrived and no one was anywhere to be seen but I heard running water, I guess that was a good sign. The room door opened and Mitchie walked out completely naked. I couldn't look away from her, she was running her fingers like a rake through her hair as I watched her before she spotted me. I'm pretty sure a wide smile was spread across my face as she laughed and covered her body with a pillow.

"Don't look," she said turning the pillow different ways to hide her body, and let me be the first to say it didn't work at all.

"That's a hot look"

"I know right, sexy don't cha think?" I nodded at the question before she tossed the pillow on the couch and ran back into the room I was going to follow until the room door came open and Connie stood with things in her hands.

"Okay girls we'll be docking soon, where's Mitchie?"

"Um shower I think," I scratched my head before looking away from her mother's eyes, I couldn't look at her after seeing her daughter naked just a few seconds before.

"Well help me and your mom bring this stuff in please, we've decided to stay in this room until we dock," that wasn't something I wanted to hear, I could see Mitchie frown from the crack in the door before making it to the bathroom and quietly closing the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nothing interesting happened between then and now. We were docking and our things would be carried to the car by Derrick. Me and Mitchie would smile at each other from across the room, her sending kisses at me and me laughing my head off for reasons only we knew. But now we're heading back to my mom's van, laughing it up with Derrick, him hugging us and laughing, I hate goodbye's but I guess this is a see you later……

……………………………………………………………………………………..

I'm sitting next to Mitchie, her feet are propped up so she's sitting in the middle and I am once again by the window. I have my elbow pressed against the door handle and my head in my palm staring out the window, or at least trying since Mitchie's head is on my shoulder. Her fingers twirling in and out of mine as I sigh when her fingers linger on mine for a while.

"Mitch," I whisper as she looks up at me, turning a bit before planting her feet in the floor below.

"Um huh"

"So everything is going to be different when we get home"

"Yeah…I know"

"Its just, I have to tell my brothers' and my dad, and then we have to tell your dad if he ever comes back from that stupid camp serving stuff"

"I don't want to think about it"

"I was just….okay before I kiss you again, like any other time in our life I have to tell you something"

"Okay," she pulled away from me, crossing her arms as I stared at her.

"Michelle kissed me and I don't think I can last without telling you about it," all was quiet, the car radio stopped to begin another song and Mitchie nodded before looking away from me. I swallowed hard before turning my head to the window only to be stopped by Mitchie's fingers on my chin, she turned my head towards hers before pecking my lips.

"HEY HEY," I heard my mom say before swiveling the car and tapping the car seat a bit. Mitchie pulled back and laughed before Mitchie tried kissing me again. It was funny every time my mom yelled but then again, I hope she was just kidding.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Home, that was the last place I ended up or remembered when I got out of the car. My dad smiled at me and kissed my head before rustling it and staring at the brunette that was holding onto my hand. Mitchie was staying over, it took about twenty minutes to convince our moms to let us stay together but in the end we won. Justin helped my dad bring everything in and I was finally in my room, Mitchie laying on her stomach and me just watching her from the doorway before my mom came in and told me to leave the door open, it was funny because neither boy or my dad knew why. I agreed and flicked my light off, having the hall light dimly shining in my room and I crept into bed next to the brunette. We both slid under the covers before leaning against one another, my arm wrapping around her and she breathing into my hair.

"Mitchie"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"So," she laughed and I hit her gently with the pillow next to me before she laughed and leaned hovered over me.

"I love you too Alex," she wanted to kiss me, I saw it in her eyes before I poked my lips out and hers crashed into mine. My fingers tangling in her hair, my other hand falling on her back and our eyes closing and skin tingling. Our breathing became one, and I laughed my butt off through the entire thing as Mitchie's fingers caressed my ear.

**Sorry but it had to end there. It was super hard to write when my best friend and I are together and her brother's best friend told us " how come every time I come in here you two are falling all over each other?" that kinda creped me out and now I'm the keep the distance girl. I mean I know my friend likes me but I'm as straight as the letter L…ha-ha anyway I can't wait to write more for you guys. Also that wizards was awesome, PPP will be out soon…the demi and selena mag will be out in two days from this post which is Monday, I'm getting it..check my profile for my twitter, I might add the pics on there. ALSO I AM SURPRISED SOMEONE MADE A GABPAY WITH A CRUISE RECENTLY…I read their stories but I wanted to be unique…well I still am but yeah..**

**There may be a sequeal :)**


End file.
